Love & War: The Black Moons
by cw2k
Summary: Three months after Shao Kahn's defeat, a new crisis will soon shake Earthrealm. A organization known as Shadaloo begun their secret plan called Operation C.H.A.I.N.S, launching seven artificial satellites called the Black Moons. Once again, Chris is called into action to learn of the satellites' purpose, but later gains help from a unexpected source.
1. Introduction

Love & War: The Black Moons

Introduction

What's going on, guys. Your boy CW2K is back again with another crossover. This time, it's Street Fighter's turn. I've seen a few MK VS SF crossovers and they're quite good, but this is yet another addition of the Love & War series. Three months after Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of 6 women of Outworld and Edenia, another crisis is rearing its ugly head yet again. Years after he was defeated by M. Bison, Charlie Nash awoke in a tomb and was instructed by a woman named Helen to retrieve an object of some kind held by his good friend, Guile, that will help him defeat M. Bison once and for all. Bison's organization, Shadaloo, has begun their secret plan called Operation C.H.A.I.N.S, launching seven artificial satellites in space called the Black Moons. I'll be honest here. I don't know what the hell is going on, mainly because I haven't played Street Fighter in quite a while, but anyway, Street Fighter V has a new character named F.A.N.G. Really Capcom? You got a character who looks like one of those wizards from Harry Potter or something. He stole a chess-piece like item from Rashid, another new character, and used it to detonate one of the Black Moon satellites, triggering a electromagnetic pulse above New York City. Meanwhile, General Sonya Blade and the Special Forces have discovered one of the satellites that caused this pulse throughout the city. They learned that Shadaloo is up to something and it's up to Chris and the girls once again, to discover Shadaloo's plots and the purpose of the so-called "Black Moons." Many classic characters from both Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter will take part in this new crossover, including new characters and a special guest. The plot takes place directly after Harbinger of Chaos, between Street Fighters 3 and 4. This is gonna take a while.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Avenger

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 1: Dark Avenger

A dark place where nothing can be seen, except for one lit spot where a blonde man stood. He feels something. He turns and sees a lamb. It speaks.

"Devour..."

Some kind of dark liquid formed around the lamb, consuming it and changing it into a form of a long-tressed warrior.

"The soul wanders... I must devour."

"What in the hell are you?"

The warrior, Necalli, advances and takes Nash down.

"Devour..."

"Damn it!"

Nash struggles, but a red energy of some kind forms around him. The warrior seems to be using it intent on consuming him, until a glowing blue butterfly flutters between them, distracting the warrior. It was radiating a strong blue glow. That's when Nash woke up. He is now lying in a tomb when he heard a female voice.

"You have regained consciousness. It's a miracle!"

Nash turned to see a woman, dressed in typical Russian attire.

"My name is Helen. I was asked to take care of you, like a nurse for instance. You have broken bones everywhere. At first, we thought you were dead. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I remember..."

Nash had a flashback of when a helicopter from the USAF shot him in the back and sent him hurtling down a waterfall. The last thing he saw was seeing M. Bison as he fell. He snapped back to reality, terrified.

"Bison," he exclaimed.

He turns and sees a image of Bison made of purplish energy. Although traumatized, but focused on getting even, he climbs out of the tomb to find his murderer.

"You should't push yourself yet," said Helen. "You must save your strength."

Nash shoves her aside and keeps limping towards the image of Bison as it floats backwards outside the cave. Once he walked out into a rocky path beneath the waterfalls next to the cave, he cannot see the image. It appeared right behind him. He turns around and gets ready to fight.

"No escape!"

Although it seemed futile to fight an illusion, the image of Bison seems to hit hard just like the real thing. Nash was forced to use his skills to fight back. His post-traumatic stress spurred him on, however, and he was able to win.

"I'll finish you!"

He uses two double Sonic Booms which worked, as the image of Bison took the hit, but it disappeared with a evil grin.

"Most impressive. It seemed you haven't forgotten your Air Force training," said Helen as Nash was on his knee, exhausted.

"How do you know so much?" Nash asked.

"I told you. I was asked to take care of you. Not only that, I have valuable information for you."

Helen gives Nash a photo of Guile.

"You must find this man and take the 'piece' he has if you want to stop Bison. You do want that?"

As he looked at the photo, Helen disappears.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie Nash."


	3. Chapter 2: In Conflict

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 2: In Conflict

In India, Dhalsim was talking to a policeman when Ryu approaches them.

"I need your help," said Ryu.

Dhalsim takes cue with Ryu's request.

"I will help you."

They begun their friendly sparring. Ryu's skills surpassed Dhalism's. After the battle, Ryu looks at his fist in contemplation.

"Your mind is completely calm in battle, but if you continue to suppress the Hado, you will be consumed by it. Once again, you need to face the Hado from within you," Dhalsim explained.

"Face it?" Ryu asked. He looks at his fist again. Suddenly, a long-haired warrior from Nash's nightmare jumped from a building right next to the policemen, who was struggling in fear. The warrior, Necalli, has a angry, threatening look and a dark liquid seeping into the ground from him.

"Who's that?" Ryu asks.

Dhalsim replied, "That's the.."

"Consume your soul...!

"Look out!" Dhalsim shouted.

Dhalsim teleported between the warrior and the cop. Ryu gets ready to fight. Necalli notices and says, "I am the jaws of death. The souls of warriors must return to me!"

With a shout, Necalli liberates his power. His hair grows wild and float emitting a red glow. He fights Ryu. Clearly this power was something Ryu was not prepared for and was defeated, but not giving up. He gets thrown rolling to the ground and sees Necalli menacingly moving towards him. Ryu stands up,ready to keep fighting, but this serves as a opening of the Satsui no Hado, and he dark power within Ryu bursts forth. Dhalsim was tending to the policeman when he notices the upcoming clash between Ryu and Necalli. He quickly teleported between them, taking Ryu's punch.

"DHALSIM!"

"Do not let the Satsui no Hado take you over," Dhalsim groaned in pain.

While it is quite clear Necalli's power are beyond human comprehension, Dhalsim's mastery of Yoga allowed to better neutralize the threat. Afterward, Ryu notices something in the sky, covering the sun like a solar eclipse, but upon close inspection, it was a spherical satellite.

"What's that?" asked Ryu.

Necalli hen shouts a ancient word skyward as the satellite completely covers the sun. Necalli looks at Ryu one last time before dissolving into the dark liquid.

Dhalsim explained, "Long ago, I was told about a ancient being who consumes warrior souls. This ancient being, only appears at a time when many warriors are needed. That is, when the world is in a great time of crisis."

Ryu continues to look at the eclipsed sun.

"The world is in crisis..."

CW2K: In the next chapter, I said in the intro about a special guest, who happens to see these so-called satellites around Earth from space. Who is it?


	4. Chapter 3: A Distress Signal

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 3: A Distress Signal

Somewhere in space, there was a bounty hunter inside a power suit with a green arm cannon on the right arm. Inside the armor was a young blonde woman. She wears a light blue skintight outfit called the Zero Suit. Her name is Samus Aran.

Samus's gunship began picking up a distress signal. What she saw was a series of satellites around Planet Earth. Detailed information about these satellites were on the gunship's computers. They were called the Black Moons. Samus developed an intuition that Earth could be under attack. Not one to back down against evil, Samus made her next move. She now travels to Earth to discover the purpose of the satellites and whether or not they pose a threat. As she enters Earth, she finds herself landing in a military base. Armed soldiers were appearing towards her gunship. Inside the base which is now known as the Special Forces HQ, a young blonde woman in her military received a signal of the gunship on the LZ. Her name is Sonya Blade. She sets out to investigate the gunship. As she walks out, she sees Samus exiting her gunship with her hands up.

"I come in peace," said Samus.

"Who are you," asked Sonya.

"My name is Samus Aran."

"Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. Why are you here?"

"I received a distress signal. A series of satellites are located in space."

"Satellites? I don't understand. Our intel did not pick up anything like that."

Suddenly, the sun was covered up.

"I wasn't expect a solar eclipse."

Samus closely inspected. Her intuition was correct.

"This is not a solar eclipse, Miss Blade. It's one of the satellites. They are called the Black Moons."

"What the hell are those satellites doing in space?" Sonya developed a sick feeling in her stomach. She leads Samus into the base. They gathered whatever intel they could find about the satellites. To Sonya's surprise, an organization popped up: Shadaloo.

"Who the hell is Shadaloo?'

As Sonya began searching for info on Shadaloo. Sonya's surprise turned to abject horror on what she discovered. Shadaloo is a criminal organization responsible for dealing biochemical drugs and military firepower in much the same way as Kano's Black Dragon minus the drugs.

"No...!"

The person heading the organization is none other than Master Bison (M. Bison for short).

"M. Bison..."

"You know him?" asked Samus.

"No... but I can tell he is worse than Kano... much worse."

"Kano?"

"He's the leader of the Black Dragon organization. Like Shadaloo, they also deal military firepower as well."

"If this Shadaloo pose a threat, we need to take action."

"I know someone who can help."


	5. Chapter 4: Looking For a Friend

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 4: Looking For a Friend

Chris and his wife Jade went out to eat when they see the sun covered up.

"Hey, look. The solar eclipse," said Chris.

"Wow." Jade was amazed. As they were leaving, Chris saw what appears to be a satellite.

"Is that a satellite?" He asked.

His cellphone rings.

"Hello?"

"Chris, this is Sonya."

"What's going on?"

"I need you to come by S-F. You see something in the sky?"

"Yeah, it's some kind of satellite. I'm on my way."

Jade asks, What's going on?"

"We need to get to get to S-F. Something's going on."

They went to the Special Forces HQ.

"Sonya."

Sonya and Jax shook hands with Chris and Jade.

"Chris, this is Samus Aran. She arrived from orbit.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chris," Samus said smiling.

"This is Jade, his wife."

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Did you see a satellite in the sky?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah. And it hasn't moved yet.

Samus explained, "There are many others like it. They are called the Black Moons.

"Black Moons? Jade asked.

"Samus and I found a organization called Shadaloo."

"Say what now?

Jax added, "You know the Black Dragon?"

"How can I forget?"

"They are another criminal organization."

"Oh great."

"Who runs the organization?" asked Jade.

"M. Bison."

"Bison? What kind of dumbass names himself Bison?

Sonya and Samus laugh. Jade giggled.

"Seriously? What type of fuck shit...?"

"You never told me he's got a sense of humor," said Samus.

"So who is this "Bison" we're talking about here?"

Sonya put his mugshot on the computer screen. Chris does not look impressed.

"So this is Bison? Him? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was."

"He smiles like a fuckin' pedophile. Don't he ever brush his teeth? He needs a serious dentist appointment. This motherfucker looking like he ate way too many tacos at Taco Bell!"

Everyone laughed, including Samus.

"For real, though. What's his deal?"

"What we know so far is that he is a dictator. He possesses something called Psycho Power."

"Psycho Power?"

"Negative soul energy that feeds off of fear, anger and hatred among others."

Chris further studied M. Bison's files. He notices that he also uses a fighting style called Ler Drit.

"Sonya, have you ever heard of Ler Drit?"

"Ler Drit? What the hell is that?"

"I want to say it's like Muay Thai, but Ler Drit is another martial art from Thailand, taught and used by the Royal Thai Army."

"How do you know that?" asked Samus.

"During my time in the military, we traveled to Thailand to bust down criminals in a prostitution sting operation. Six of those prostitutes were killed while under heavy gunfire. When we got there before that, several people toured us about the country's history."

"I see. Well, anyway, we're still in the process of learning the purpose of these satellites."

"How many are there?"

"Seven."

Chris had a sick feeling in his stomach. He could tell the world is again in a crisis situation.

"Jade, I need you to go to Edenia and inform Queen Sindel. We're not sure what's going on, but we will update you."

"On my way." She kisses Chris and takes a portal to Edenia.

"Chris, you and Samus work together. We need to know what we can about these satellites."

"Where should we start?"

The next scene shows a jet-powered aircraft landing on Shadaloo base. A young man looks at his cell phone.

"You have new messages."

"Hello, Miss Kanzuki. Did you watch the news about the Black Moons? Can you please watch over Eliza and Mel?"

The person who left that message was Ken Masters, Ryu's best friend/rival. The young man is a new character for Street Fighter V named Rashid from the Middle East. Rashid is a laid-back type character with a affinity for modern technology. He also likes to make friends, which is pretty cool in my book and has a servant named Azam, who's always with him in his travels. His fighting style is a bit unusual to me. Before I get to that, I want you to take a look at both Rashid and Shaheen. Although both are from the Middle East, there are many differences. First, Shaheen, debuting in Tekken 7, his fighting style is military-based, while Rashid's style consists of parkour. Yes, parkour. Second, Rashid speaks English, while Shaheen speaks purely Arabic. Third, Shaheen loathes violence. Rashid is more laid-back. Fourth, Rashid's Critical Art, Altair, is also one of Shaheen's special moves too. Fifth, Katsuhiro Harada of Tekken encouraged Yoshinori Ono to create a Middle Eastern fighter, therefore making both Rashid and Shaheen the first Middle Eastern fighters in their respective games. Well, actually, there were a couple before them. The first being Pullum from the Street Fighter EX series who I think came first from Saudi Arabia and Hakan, a wrestler form Turkey who debuted in the Street Fighter 4 series came second. And finally, both have friends in enemy territory. For Rashid, it's the Shadaloo base. For Shaheen, it's G-Corporation.

Rashid puts his phone away while perching on one of the wings of the aircraft. He pulls out a chess-piece like paw with a sun effigy at the top, when he sees two Shadaloo soldiers, wearing pointed cloaks and skull masks, escorting a young Chinese girl holding a datapad.

"Ahhh, crap."

Rashid. jumped off the wing and took down one of the guard with a kick. I forgot to mention something about Rashid. If you're a fan of Dragonball Z, you know how Vegeta and some others are wearing those Scouters? He's got one too.

"I just can't ignore someone in distress."

He fights one of the guard. Rashid easily defeats him with wind control abilities. He then walks up to the girl.

"It's ok," he said. "We'll get out of here after I take care of business."

Rashid looked confused when the girl stepped back, frightened.

"You think you just rescued me?"

"What? Weren't you captured?"

"Does it look like I was?"

"This seems complicated. Hey, have you seen this guy?"

Rashid showed the girl his smartphone, which scared her a little more.

"Bingo! You know where they are?"

Still scared, she points to the base entrance. Rashid is still trying to make sense as to why she is scared.

"Thank you," he said. I don't get your situation, but we can escape after this."

Rashid heads towards the base.


	6. Chapter 5: Set In Motion

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 5: Set In Motion

In Edenia, Jade visited Queen Sindel.

"Jade, my dear."

"Greetings, my queen. I came here because Earthrealm could once again be in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not believe this, but the sun was covered by some sort of satellite called the Black Moons."

"Black Moons? What does this have to do with Edenia?"

"Sonya sent me here. I met someone who arrived from space. Her name is Samus Aran. She discovered all 7 satellites. I don't know the purpose of these satellites, but I'm guessing that Earthrealm could use our help again."

"Samus... this is new. Is Edenia in danger?"

"It does not appear so, but I have a feeling whoever's controlling those satellites could potentially pose a threat to us and Outworld, but as of now, Earthrealm seems to be the main focus."

"If that's the case, I want you, Kitana and Tanya to watch over Chris. If these "Black Moons" pose a threat, he'll need backup. I'm sure Sonya and this Samus girl could help as well. Kitana and Tanya are currently in Outworld. Mileena's restoration there is almost complete. You'll need to inform them of this situation. I'm heading to Earthrealm to pay Sonya a visit."

"Very well, my queen. I will go to Outworld."

Jade bows to the queen as she takes the portal to Outworld. Sindel took the same portal to Earthrealm.

Back in Earthrealm, inside the Shadaloo base, a redhead female scientist was fearing for her life, running from a slender Chinese man who calmly follows her. Eventually, he corners her at the end of the corridor. Oh yeah, his name is F.A.N.G.

"The smell isn't bad at all, but anyone who betrays Lord Bison is my enemy!"

F.A.N.G moved closer to her.

"I must erase you, leaving nothing behind."

The scene faded to black. Afterward, the girl was gone. No blood or anything. A clean kill. F.A.N.G scooped the purple dust at his feet.

"You know, this smells even better."

He notices something behind him.

"Oh, you arrived sooner than I expected."

Meanwhile, Rashid was on his way to he base entrance when F.A.N.G was stepping out.

"Hello, good sir," Rashid greeted. "I just came here to pick up a dear friend of mine. Can we discuss terms?"

"You're a bit late," F.A.N.G replied with a ridiculous laugh. He started spinning around, flapping his arms like a jackass. Capcom, what the hell were you thinking?

"Ohh, that's it!"

F.A.N.G was referring to the piece in Rashid's hand.

"Do you want this? How about a even trade, this for my friend?"

"You talk too much! Just hand over the piece to yours truly, or I will destroy you!"

The fight begins. Rashid wanted to walk out peacefully as intended, but instead, he had no knowledge that Shadaloo is not exactly an organization to discuss bargains. Rashid learned the hard way when he is defeated. F.A.N.G picks up the piece, hoping there were others with him. It appears not.

"Rats! He only had one of them!"

Regardless of that, he seems satisfied as he returns to base, followed by cloaked guards.

"Now, we can let the festivities begin."


	7. Chapter 6: Jade's Warning

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 6: Jade's Warning

Jade arrived in Outworld to find Tanya and Kitana. It seems that Outworld is restored completely.

"Jade!"

Jade turns around and sees Tanya.

"Tanya. I see Outworld is much better than before."

"It took a few months, but it's done. I'm ready to head home. How's Chris?"

"He's good. Actually, that's what I want to talk to you and Kitana about. Something's going on in Earthrealm."

"Another threat after only a few months?"

"Chris and I were eating out when the sun was suddenly covered up by some satellite."

"Satellite? I didn't know Earthrealm had satellites."

"They do, but this one and many others like it, the entire realm is without light."

Tanya looked away, contemplating on what Jade was telling her.

"Earthrealm without light. This is bad."

Kitana and Mileena arrived.

"Jade!"

Kitana could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Mileena asked.

Jade explained further. "Chris and some woman named Samus are looking into these satellites called the Black Moons."

"Black Moons?" Kitana asked.

"Queen Sindel is in Earthrealm now. Girls, I got a bad feeling. These satellites could pose a threat to Earthrealm, and eventually, Edenia and Outworld."

"What's is my mother doing in Earthrealm?"

"She went to see Sonya, hoping she can get info on these satellites."

"Is someone controlling these satellites?" asked Mileena.

"There is a criminal organization...

"Kano? Not again," Tanya exclaimed.

"No, Tanya. This organization is different. It's called Shadaloo, run by some dictator named M. Bison. According to Chris, Shadaloo was responsible of dealing biochemical drugs and military weaponry. We're in the process of discovering what their involvement is with these satellites."

"How many are here?" asked Kitana.

"Seven."

"We need to head to Earthrealm. Chris could be in danger," said Kitana.

"That's why I'm here. Come."

The girls took the portal to Earthrealm.


	8. Chapter 7: The Black Moon

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 7: The Black Moon

In a large Japanese-style mansion, its hostess, Karin, was entertaining her guests with business talk.

"Four hours ago, the object called the Black Moon was spotted above Tokyo. it has not taken any action, but of course, our family's satellite, Red Spider-Lily, is monitoring it.

Nearby, a young Japanese girl, whose unique hairstyle identifies her as Ibuki, sits at a table, bored, watching a fight through a widescreen TV as the noticably fatter Birdie was pigging out right next to her. Poor Ibuki.

CW2K: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I was expecting to be longer, to be honest. Poor Ibuki.


	9. Chapter 8: Samus Meets the Girls

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 8: Samus Meets the Girls

Jade and the girls have arrived in Earthrealm. Tanya looked up and quickly confirmed Jade's suspicions.

"That must be the Black Moon," said Tanya.

"Yes. It appears that nothing happened... yet," Jade said.

The girls went to the Special Forces HQ to pay Sonya a visit. Inside, they each hugged and kissed Chris and meets up with Samus. Tanya notices her.

"You're new here. Who are you?"

"This is Samus Aran. She arrived here from orbit, discovering these satellites. This is Tanya, Mileena and Kitana. Where did you come from?" asked Sonya.

"Outworld. The restoration is complete," Tanya replied. "Pleasure to meet you, Samus."

"Is my mother here?" Kitana asked.

"Kitana, my dear."

"Mother."

They hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was told by Jade of these satellites.

"That's why we're here," Mileena said.

"Anything about these satellites yet?" asked Jade.

"They've been stationary for a few hours now."

"Seems like a solar eclipse, a really long one," said Tanya.

"That was our first thought, Tanya, but then, these satellites... there's only one here."

"There's one in Japan as well," said Samus.

"Any other locations?" Mileena asked.

"Other than here and Japan, no. These satellites so far have not done anything than to cover the sun," Sonya replied.

"What is the purpose of these satellites if they're not doing anything?" asked Tanya.

Samus answered, "As long as it is stationary and not doing anything, we cannot determine its capabilities. We cannot, however, discount any potential threats."

So it seems that they have to wait for something to happen...


	10. Chapter 9: Dynamic Duo

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 9: Dynamic Duo

In a Wrestling ring, a young man named Alex from the Street Fighter 3 series is at the corner of the ring's ropes, holding a World Champion trophy in hand. The announcer, wearing a sequined yellow suit with a top hat, talks through a blowhorn, pumping up the crowd.

"Now we have a exibitiooooooooooooooooooooooooooon match!" The announcer reminds me WWE Legend Jimmy Hart, AKA The Mouth Of The South.

Alex turns to see Zangief jumping into the ring, wearing a single-sleeved, single-legged unitard.

"Let's welcome the famous Red Cyclone, Zangief. And with him, an up-and-coming star of Professional Wrestling, Rainbow Mika!"

R. Mika somersaults from the turnbuckle. She wears a sky blue unitard, but with ruffled edges and a heart shaped hole between the breasts and navel.

"It'll be a thrilling Handicap match..."

The announcer was interrupted by a raven haired, scantily-clad, very attractive woman. Meet Street Fighter V's new character, Laura!

"That doesn't sound thrilling at all," she said. "Let's make this a Tag Team match for real!"

The crowd went wild. Zangief and R. Mika approved of Laura's idea. Alex, on the other hand, was a little bothered by this development.


	11. Chapter 10: The Explosion

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 10: The Explosion

Back at the Shadaloo base, F.A.N.G went into a lab to inspect one of the Black Moons. He inserts one of the pieces he took from Rashid into a machine nearly and the spherical satellite begins powering up with Psycho Power. F.A.N.G chuckles with glee.

In orbit, one of the Black Moons is activated, reconfiguring itself and releasing a massive shockwave which engulfs a nearby satellite and can be seen throughout New York City and other faraway places, knocking out power throughout. In Brazil, a young man named Sean from the Street Fighter 3 series was using a handheld console when it was disconnected.

"No way. The server's down." Hethen looks up into the sky. The shockwave destroyed the satellite in space as the Black Moon continues to reconfigure.

Back at the Special Forces HQ, Samus discovered the explosion of one of the Black Moons.

"Sonya!"

Sonya looked in fear and horror.

"My god..."

Tanya's eyes widened in fear.

"What happened?"

Suddenly, the power went out.

"What's going on?" asked Kitana.

Chris suddenly developed an image of the Black Moon, answering Kitana's and Tanya's question.

"The satellite!"

He ran out of the base and saw a massive shockwave in the sky. Just as he thought. One of the satellites exploded, knocking out power. The ladies looked up, confirming Chris' suspicion.


	12. Chapter 11: Declaration of War

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 11: Declaration of War

At the Wu Shi Academy, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were sparring with each other when the thunder god, Raiden, appears.

"Master Raiden," Liu Kang greets him.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao. An incident ocurred in orbit."

Raiden shows them of the explosion of one of the Black Moon satellites, causing a shockwave throughout New York City.

"What is that?" asked Kung Lao.

Raiden explained, "What you see is a explosion of a satellite known as the Black Moon. I've been monitoring it for some time, trying to determine its purpose. New York City was the first to witness it, and soon, all of Earthrealm will witness it.

"Who's controlling the satellite?" Liu Kang asked.

"There is more than one. There are seven of them. One of them reconfigured. I'm afraid Earthrealm is once again in danger, but I cannot fathom who would cause this." Liu Kang and Kung Lao looked at each other, knowing that whoever controls these satellites could pose a much greater danger.

In the Kanzuki mansion, the live feeds from the wrestling match goes off-air.

"What?" Ibuki was enjoying the match when it went off-air suddenly. Karin looked at the static.

"Shibasaki!" Karin calls in her aide.

"Yes. According to the report from our data processing department, a strong, high-altitude electromagnetic pulse has apparently gone off in New York."

Karin looks into the sky. "I'd venture to guess that is the cause.

Next to the moon, another Black Moon satellite floats in the night sky. Shibasaki continued. "It seems as though one of the seven has detonated, unfortunately, Red Spider-Lily is affected and is shut down as well."

Karin walks back inside down with Ibuki following her.

"I want a report tomorrow. Whoever did this better prepare!' Karin fists her palm to make her point clear.

Meanwhile in Johnny Cage's mansion, he was watching the same wrestling match as well when the power went out.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!


	13. Chapter 12: Amidst the Chaos

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 12: Amidst the Chaos

In an US Army base, comms officers were analyzing the situation, supervised by a high-ranking officer.

"No estimate on recovering power?" One of the comm soldiers asked.

"The Black Moon went off in a wide area, damaging seven parts of the city." said the second one. "As a result, we've lost communication in those areas."

"This is a magnetic pulse caused by a high-altitude explosion, but who could have access to such advanced technology to cover that wide of a range," asked General Taylor, the high-ranking officer.

"Maybe it's related to the missing hackers incident, but we would need to verify."

"You always show up at perfect timing, Guile," the general said. Guile has an Old Glory tattoo on his biceps. "Your mission is to go to to New York and determine if there's any connection to the missing hackers."

"I'm coming with you."

"Generators coming on!"

On cue, a familiar female steps out of the shadows.

"Chun Li. Much appreciated," said Guile.

"My pleasure."


	14. Chapter 13: The Four Kings

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 13: The Four Kings

Chris, Sonya and the girls arrived in New York to assess the damage.

"My god, New York has fallen," said Sonya.

Raiden suddenly appears alongside Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Raiden!"

"It seems New York has fallen victim. Chris, I discovered potential allies that may help you as to finding out who is behind this."

Chris thought immediately. "M. Bison..."

Sonya looked at him. "What?"

"Bison! I bet he's the one behind this."

"Who's this M. Bison?" asked Tanya.

Raiden explained, "Master Bison is a dictator who runs an organization known as Shadaloo. Apparently, someone is working for him behind the scenes. He possesses an extraordinary power called Psycho Power. I believe he may pose a more dangerous threat to Earthrealm."

"New York is already wiped out," said Chris. "And who knows where else?"

"This is why I need all of you to come with me. I found potential allies that can help us."

Before they left, Raiden notices Samus.

"Samus Aran. I assume you came to help us."

"Yes, Lord Raiden. I discovered these satellites and came to investigate."

"Come with us."

Later, the Shadaloo soldiers were also surveying the damage. A huge traffic accident resulted of the sudden electromagnetic pulse that knocked out power, which includes traffic lights, along with some casualties. At the lobby of a nearby bank, F.A.N.G is dancing around happily. Next to him are Balrog and Vega at the open vault.

"(Laughs evilly) The AS demonstration was a complete success!"

"So? What about the other places?" asked Balrog. "Why the hell didn't the other Moons go off?"

F.A.N.G looks at Balrog, dejected of his comment.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the attention span of a 5-year-old? I already told you that the other control keys were stolen by that programmer! But I took quick actions to recover one of them. I've destroyed all this city's electrical functions. Quite an accomplishment, I might say." He looks at both Balrog and Vega. "Speaking of which, what were you two doing all this time I was working so hard?"

"Ha," Vega was not impressed. "Look's who's talking. Did you forget that you were in charge of this plan? And it was you that let that programmer steal the control key. I would say that's a huge disgrace! It's obvious who should take the blame for this. Besides..."

F.A.N.G has heard enough.

"Tread cautiously when you dare say such insolent things to me! I successfully enacted "Operation C.H.A.I.N.S"! And the fact that the programmer got away easily is because you two are incompetent!"

Before Balrog and Vega went in to attack, a portal opened and out comes M. Bison.

"My generals are all killing each other. This is delicious entertainment!"

"Oh! It seems Lord Bison's Psycho Power is already becoming more powerful! This proves the power of my PSA weapon. If Operation C.H.A.I.N.S is successful, Lord Bison will be all powerful and invincible."

"No need to discuss the obvious. Now tell me the current status of the other device."

"Over here!"

Two Shadaloo soldiers step forward.

F.A.N.G explains, "These two soldiers were able to draw strength from your Psycho Power. Until we get all the keys, we will continue to spread fear and despair, so we can add more strength to you, my Lord."

"Just a couple of puppets," Balrog scoffs dismissively.

F.A.N.G tries to attack but Balrog moved out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, don't be like that. Now you two, why don't you test them at least once? Certainly two powerful warriors such as yourselves are not frightened by "puppets" like them?

"How silly," Vega said. "You think you can fool me?"

F.A.N.G spins around and gets behind the enhanced soldiers.

"You are already fools."

"Bastard!"

They both fight the soldiers. Although the soldiers were enhanced by Bison's Psycho Power, they were no match for Balrog and Vega.

"You piece of crap!" Balrog yelled. "Now it's your turn!"

Before they fight, they hear footsteps. It is Guile and Chun Li. M. Bison smirked evilly.

"Bison!" Chun Li charged forward.

"No, wait!" Guile tried to stop her. F.A.N.G stepped up to deal with the Interpol agent, but Bison dropped down and burst out his Psycho Power.

"You we're foolish to come here, girl."

As they battle, Chun Li's thirst for revenge clouded her judgment. She fails to realize that Bison is even more powerful than before. He dominates the battle and defeats her, blasting her away with Psycho Power.

"Chun Li!" Guile came to her aid.

"I'll be your opponent," said Vega.

Although Guile has years of military experience, it did not help him against Vega's agility and claw techniques. The battle, however, ended in a stalemate when Bison came between Vega and Guile to take out Chun Li.

"Now I will finish you!" He charges his fist with Psycho Power. Chun Li finds herself on the verge of death.

"I don't think so!"

It was Cammy, an agent of Delta Red, led by Chris, Tanya, and Samus. The others remained outside. Cammy pushed Chun Li out of the way.

"Cammy!"

With Guile, Cammy picks up Chun Li and makes a hasty retreat.

"I'll never let you leave..." F.A.N.G gets punches in the face by Tanya, who's not at all impressed with his appearance.

"You disgust me!"


	15. Chapter 14: Reunion

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 14: Reunion

The heroes reconvened at another devastated part of the city. Chun Li rested on a pickup truck.

"Thanks for the help, guys. Who are you?" Guile asks.

"I'm Chris. No last name. This is Tanya, Kitana, Mileena, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, my wife Jade and this is Samus Aran. She came here from orbit after discovering those satellites."

"I'm Cammy of Delta Red. I've heard a lot about you girls. You saved our world just a few short months ago."

"You after Shadaloo?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I've been following them since this whole Black Moon thing started. Shadaloo is involved with the destruction of New York."

Chris' comm activated. "Chris."

"Sonya, everything all right?"

"I'm back a the base. Without power, our computers remain inoperative."

"Sonya?"

"Who's this?"

"This is Cammy of the Delta Red. What's you situation?"

"Queen Sindel and I had tried to get our computers working again, but because of the explosion, our mainframes were fried."

"Sindel?"

"Greeting, dear Cammy. I am Queen Sindel of Edenia. I take it my girls are ok."

"They are no harmed."

She looks at Chun Li.

"Excuse me, Chris. I need to tend to Chun Li."

"Chris, I will be inactive for a while. Stay with Chun Li and Cammy."

"Copy that, Sonya."

"Chun Li, you lost your head in that fight."

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again. Who are they?"

Tanya walked up.

"Chun Li, how are you feeling?"

"Not as good as I'd hoped. Who are you?"

"My name's Tanya. This is Chris, and my friends Kitana, Mileena and Jade."

"You ladies were the ones that saved the world a while ago."

"And this is Samus Aran."

"What's with that outfit?"

"It's my Zero suit. I'm here to investigate the so-called Black Moons."

"How do we stop them from going off?"

"I'm not sure," Cammy replied. "But it seems Shadaloo doesn't have the ability to control all of them at this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard that the control keys were stolen. I don't know who, but maybe someone betrayed Shadaloo, or aspy infiltrating the base."

"It might have a connection to this missing hackers incident," said Guile.

"Incident?"

"There's a group of computer hackers that was gone missing. Age, gender and nationality all vary, including some young ones."

"Young computer hackers?" asked Chris?

"We've been investigating this from all angles, Chris," said Guile. "Such as a criminal organization behind it. Then the Moons appeared."

"Are you saying that the hackers were coerced to build the Black Moons?" Jade asked.

"Yes," Chun Li replied. "Now we have to stop the Moons from exploding in other six cities."

"I need to ask you something," said Cammy as she sat Chun Li back after she struggled to stand. She takes out a parcel and hands it to Chun Li.

"This package. An Interpol agent was trying to deliver it to you, but Shadaloo attacked him. Whoever sent it is unknown. Why the agent was attacked is unclear, though I can guess."

Chun Li unwraps the parcel. Guile perks at the contents.

"It's the same..."

He pulls out of his pocket one of the control keys with a crescent moon shape on it. Chun Li holds another one with a eight-pointed star on it. Suddenly they hear footsteps. Chris holds the girls in place. "Wait."

"It can't be..."

The man walking towards them was Charlie Nash. Rashid showed up with a older, larger man.

"Hello, my friends." Aw, jeez.

"Stay back," said Guile. "This might be a trick."

"I'm being ignored?" Uh, yea, you inconvenient ass! Poor timing, don't you think?

"Master..." It was Azam.

Guile ends up fighting his close friend who he thought died long ago. They have the same style, but Nash seemed to picked up a trick or two during his time in another world. Guile falls to his knees, defeated.

"Who are you? You're not..."

He tried his Sonic Boom, but Nash stopped it with one hand, absorbing its power until it is completely neutralized. This action also sapped his own strength as well. Rashid seemed annoyed.

"Fine. Ignore me all you want. It actually makes it easy for me to take care of this." He set his sights on Chun Li. He walks to her and takes on a offensive stance. "I am Rashid of the Turbulent Wind. Please hand me that piece quietly."

Chun Li fights Rashid, but she is weakened after her unsuccessful battle with M. Bison. Rashid successfully took the piece from Chun Li. He then sets his sights on Tanya. He walks up to her.

"Hello, gorgeous."

This motherfucker, thought Tanya. Without looking, she moved her hand to his balls, much to Rashid's delight, but his delight quickly turn to unsavory agony when Tanya squeezed them real tight. Rashid screamed in pain and doubled down. Rashid was dumbfounded to know that Tanya was clearly not in the mood to hit on, especially in the time of crisis. What a dumbass! Chris walked up to him, pointing his Glock 19 at his head.

"The piece, Rashid."

Rashid looks at him.

"You imbecile!" Rashid grabbed Chris by the throat and threw him against one of the destroyed vehicles.

"CHRIS!" Jade tends to him. He appears to be unconscious. Nash took the other piece from Guile, who's also unconscious.

"Humble apologies!" He again turns to Tanya. "And you, I'll see you soon. Come, Azam. We can only take one piece back for now." Rashid forms a large pillar of wind and disappears. Tanya looked absolutely pissed!


	16. Chapter 15: To Each Their Own

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 15: To Each Their Own

Since New York and basically everywhere else were blacked out, Chris and the girls along with Samus went to Outworld and met at Mileena's throne room. Chun Li and Cammy remained to care for Guile's injuries.

"So this is Outlworld?" asked Samus.

"Yes. This is my throne room," said Mileena.

"So what's the plan? Kitana asked. "Earthrealm is without power. Its food supply will no doubt be spoiled.

"Great. Now I gotta clean out my damn fridge," Chris said, frustrated. Tanya was looking outside, seething with anger. Rashid obviously picked the worst time possible to mess with her.

"Tanya?" Kitana was concerned of Tanya. "Are you ok?" Tanya remained silent, but she spoke. "I'm sorry, Kitana. That imbecile Rashid..."

"I saw what you did."

"We will meet again... I know it."

"You're not gonna kill him, are you?"

"If he tries to flirt with me again, I will. Besides..."

"Tanya, are you still in love with Chris?"

"Yes. He's the only one who I love so deeply."

"I sensed your anger back in Earthrealm."

"Forgive me, Kitana. It's just that I don't like being hit on in the time of crisis."

"I understand, but..."

"It's only a matter of time before Earthrealm falls victim to the Black Moons."

"We will find a way, Tanya."

Inside a bar in a snowbound village, Rashid is sitting by the counter, bored and in pain from the waist down thanks to Tanya, and listening to his voicemail.

"Well, I would like to talk about the article for the World Butler Alliance Journal. The deadline is...'

Rashid cuts off the message, bored to tears.

"Master..." said Azam.

Someone opened the door and walked in. It was Nash.

"You... ah now I understand. You were also receiving similar information..."

Nash just looks to the side.

"Why do they keep ignoring me?"

Nash spots Helen, who was reading a book. She approaches him and addresses Rashid.

"I guess you two already met each other," she said. "This is Nash, one of our associates who's tracking pieces."

"You're tracking pieces?" Rashid asks. "Why would you need them?"

Nash quickly tossed a crescent key to Rashid.

"He had no interest in those pieces. He plans to fight Bison, so he doesn't want them to fall into Shadaloo's hands."

Someone kicked the door down. A young female wearing a full bodysuit with a eye patch covering her Feng Shui Engine is none other than Juri Han.

"You're surprisingly on time, Juri," said Helen.

"So those are your personal toy soldiers," Juri says. "They look kinda dim to be fighters."

"Oh my, so you don't trust my keen eye for talent?"

"If you feel that confident, then let me try them out. Let's see..."

She points to Rashid, who is surprised by her challenge.

"Time to play."

Juri's sheer brutality was too much for Rashid as he is easily taken down.

"Enough already!"

This attitude only bothers Juri.

"If you're not gonna fight seriously, then you can just die!"

Azam got in his stance to protect Rashid. Juri felt obliged to take him out, but Helen stopped them by clapping her hands.

"Enough already," she said. "Now, let me explain why I gathered all of you here.

"I was not satisfied," Juri pouted.

"The Black Moons. One of them turned all of New York City into chaos. What if we could stop them with these?"

She shows them the control keys, which she had taken from Rashid without him knowing. Rashid a few moments later notices this and demands her to return them to him, which she does.

"Are you saying a little piece like that can control those Moons?" asked Juri.

"That's not the whole story," Helen replied. She paces around as she continues. "Sadness. Chaos. Fear. Hatred. Despair. The Moons can bring out negative emotions, and those negative emotions is what Psycho Power feeds off of to grow stronger. From the chaos unleashed by the Moons, Psycho power would grow immensely. It would become the ultimate power. That is the goal of Shadaloo... and Bison." She turns to face them and finishes. "So now it's up to us to destroy their beautiful plan."

"Doesn't sound half-bad," said Juri.

"My only goal is to kill Bison," Nash said.

"If they obtain all the remaining pieces, Psycho Power will become unbeatable, so if you want to defeat Bison, you must stop that." She turns to Rashid. "Additionally, we have found evidence linking those missing hackers to the development of the Black Moons. The one you seek is among them, am I correct? If so, isn't it more efficient if we all worked together?"

"That makes sense," Rashid agreed. "But if I'm going to risk my life for you, why don't you tell me who you really are?"

"Fine," Helen said hesitantly. I am really..."

Before she finishes her sentence, she sensed someone behind her. The man standing behind her is from the Street Fighter 3 series, Urien.

"So you're putting together secret plans in the place like this? You rat!"

"Lord Urien..."

"So this is your precious clay doll?" Urien asked, eyeing Nash.

"I truly appreciate your support..."

Urien cut her off. "Since I helped in its creation, I came here to see the fruits of my effort. I hope my tech didn't make a average puppet."

"I'm sorry to say..."

"Not one more word."

Urien and Nash fight. Unfortunately, Nash wasn't used to his new condition. Urien is the apex of human development, and thus he was able to defeat Nash. Before he delivered the killing blow, Rashid stepped in.

"Stop acting so violent to him! Aren't you satisfied?"

"Do not touch me, commoner! Get that filthy hand off of me before I make you regret it!

Urien pushed Rashid away and fired his patented Aegis Reflector, which Rashid cartwheels out of the way. Once it disappeared, Helen tried to convene with him.

"Lord Urien, please calm down. I'm begging you."

Urien concedes and leaves. "Fine then. I will be watching all with great amusement."

"I'm really sorry," Helen said. "I didn't realize that you haven't mastered how to use your body. That's not your fault. Because sadly, you're already dead."

Rashid was shocked beyond belief.

"That's a joke, right?" No, you idiot! "Are you serious?" This motherfucker...

Helen crouches next to Nash.

"Close your eyes. I can't touch your soul, but doesn't mean I can't give you a little bit of help."

She gently touches the stone embedded on Nash's forehead. Suddenly, a burst of energy radiated from the stone.

"So you were telling the truth," Rashid said. "He's really dead?"

Helen removes her finger from the stone.

"How's that? You should be feeling better."

Nash felt like he had recovered completely. He was able to get up.

"I didn't quite explain myself before. Let me just say, that I utterly despise Bison. But there's another man more suitable to lead this world. That's why I want to destroy Shadaloo. Is that satisfactory? Now, let me ask all of you again. Do we all share the same common goal? To stop Shadaloo's deadly plan, and to destroy Bison."

They remained silent.

"So now, we are all "comrades-in-arms," for at least as long as Bison lives."


	17. Chapter 16: A Night in Outworld

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 16: A Night in Outworld

Meanwhile in Outworld, Chris and the girls were staying at Mileena's place. Samus was taking in what she learned from them about Outworld and its history. It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. Samus, however, wasn't able to. She knows that another Black Moon satellite could detonate at any moment. She recalled a conversation she had with Tanya.

FLASHBACK FROM EARLIER

As Kitana, Jade and Mileena were discussing on how to deal with the Black Moons, Tanya and Samus walked the streets towards the marketplace. Samus seemed curious about Chris. Back in Earthrealm, Samus discovered Chris' military background. He was enlisted by the U.S. Government as a commander of the Homefront Warriors. As Samus dug deep, she learned that his wife and daughter were killed by Kano, a member of the Black Dragon terrorist organization. She looked at his achievements, but the one that caught her eye was when he saved Earthrealm. After learning all this, Samus soon realized that he could save Earthrealm again by stopping the Black Moons. Tanya snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Samus, you ok?"

"Sorry. How long you've known Chris?"

"I've known him for quite a while. He's quite a charmer."

"How so?"

"Are you familiar with the Mortal Kombat tournament?"

"No."

"The tournament took place in Earthrealm. Chris attended here to bring Kano to justice. However, the tournament moved here in Outworld. That's where I met him. I knew very little of him. The first time I met him, he was attacked by the Black Dragon. Just in the nick of time, he rescued me. Kano was about to rape me at the time."

Samus was surprised at what Tanya revealed.

"If it weren't for him..." Tanya stopped. She had a vision of her carrying Kano's child. The vision made her sick.

"You ok?" Samus tended to Tanya as she fell over, throwing up. Samus became concerned of Tanya's well-being. Had Chris not rescue her, she would indeed be carrying Kano's child. Tanya rose up.

"Sorry you had to see that, but what I'm trying to say is that if it wasn't for Chris, I'd be carrying Kano's child..." Tanya began breaking down. Samus held her close. "I'm sorry, Samus."

"There's no need, Tanya. Because of Chris' actions, your body remains unchanged."

"That's true."

"Why don't we head back to Mileena's place? It's late."

The two headed back to Mileena's place.

END OF FLASHBACK

Samus was in her thoughts of the events since her arrival. Suddenly, she felt arms around her sides. She turns around. It was Tanya. "Why aren't you asleep? she asked?

"I had this feeling that one of the Black Moons could detonate at any moment."

"Listen, I don't want you to stress over it. We'll figure out a way to stop them. For now, you need some sleep."

Samus agreed and joined Tanya back inside. Samus sees Chris and Jade sleeping, Kitana in the other room, Mileena in her room, and Tanya on the far back. They entered Tanya's room. "Let me give you something to get you out of that suit." She gave Samus a nightgown for the night. Samus changed her outfit. Tanya couldn't take her eyes off Samus. Her body looks amazing, Tanya thought. She shook her head as she laid down, happy at the thought that she isn't carrying Kano's child. Samus laid next to her. She looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"Samus?"

'Yeah?"

"Sorry to ask but, when was the last time you fell in love?"

"I've never fallen in love, mainly because I was so focused on my missions."

"What kind of missions?"

"I'm a bounty hunter. People that know me refer to me as a loner, always so focused on completing missions. My first one took place on a planet called Zebes. My mission was to infiltrate and destroy those creatures called Metroids, creatures that drain the life force of its victims. My second mission was on their home planet SR388. I thought I eliminated them all, but then I found the last Metroid, which was a infant. I took it with me to a space station to discover its qualities. I was on my way to seek out new bounties but I was called back to Zebes to rescue the infant. Unfortunately, during my battle with a micro organism known as Mother Brain, I was on the verge of death, until the infant, fully grown, stopped it from finishing me off. The adult Metroid sacrificed itself to save me and I was able to finish off Mother Brain. I know it sounds more crazy, Tanya, but that's my life."

Tanya looked at her the same way she looks at Chris. While Chris was a hero in Earthrealm, Samus was a heroine in space. Like Tanya, Samus also fights for survival as well. The life of a bounty hunter is a dangerous one, and Samus in Tanya's eyes was living proof. She's never met someone whose unquestionable bravery was recognized by those who know her. "What about you, Tanya? Considering how beautiful you are, you must have done something to be recognized as a heroine."

Tanya realized that if she told Samus of her past, she would consider her an enemy.

"Samus, what I'm about to tell you..."

Before Tanya could explain, Samus sensed something in her. "Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"You were corrupted..."

Tanya rose up.

"How is it possible that you know what happened to me?"

"I could tell, Tanya. I was corrupted as well. But you, yours came from dark magic."

How the hell did she know that?

"However, something changed you. I know it, Tanya."

"You know nothing about me!"

"Yes, I do, Tanya. Whatever dark magic imbued within you, something changed it. The corruption that plagued you for so long is gone. Can you tell me what caused it?"

Tanya began crying. Somehow Samus knew of her past. Perhaps Kitana, Jade, Mileena or even Chris might have told her, but none of them did. She held Tanya close to her.

"I told you about Chris, did I?"

"What about him?"

"I forgot to mention that... I fell in love with him. The night he stayed with me in my campsite here, we were under the covers, making love. I felt something pouring inside me. I felt his influence, his seed. I loved him, but I betrayed him."

"Why?"

"When I was corrupted by dark magic, I wanted ultimate power for myself, but I went too far."

"What does Chris' seed have anything to do with this?"

"A few nights later, something happened to me. I don't know how it happened but I felt some aura leaving my body. It took on the form of... me, my former self... my evil twin. After I defeated her, she revealed to me that she was created by a elder god named Shinnok, who I worshipped before this happened. I was myself again. It was revealed that Chris was the one that freed me. The love we made... it was so strong. It somehow changed me in ways I never thought possible. It was strange."

"Could there be something special about him?"

"There is, Just like I see something special in you, Samus. You're beautiful. The moment I see you out of your... whatever that is, I was mesmerized by your stunning beauty."

"Tanya..."

She kissed Samus. She was taken aback by the kiss. They laid down and locked lips. They both got off their nightgowns. Tanya massaged Samus' breasts. She licked around her nipples and kissed down her body. Eventually she slid her tongue into her vagina. Samus moaned under her breath. Tanya found her spot and went to work. Samus tried not to moan too loud, but Tanya's work with her tongue was exceptional. Samus was getting close. She shot her load. Tanya got on top and kissed her. "You learn quickly, lady."

Samus looked at Tanya. "Did you just call me "Lady?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It reminded me of someone who used to call me that. His name was Adam."

"Oh?"

"He was the one who understood me. He was tough but fair at the same time. You're the second person to call me that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Tell me, Tanya. Is there someone special in your life, besides Chris?"

"There was a man back in Edenia. His name was Rain. He was the prince."

"I take it there was a love interest?"

"Not exactly. He was always too into himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He intends to take the throne for himself. That throne belongs to Queen Sindel. He showed no interest to me."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"That was the lesson I learned when I met Chris. He was the only one who showed real interest to me. I was foolish to think that hurting him would have serious consequences."

"So he married Jade just to spite you?"

"That was my first thought, but then again, I've grown to accept it. Chris accepted me in his life. The things he's been through led me to believe that he is the real deal. I also see now the same thing about you. The things you went through, I can only imagine."

"You think he would be able to stop the Black Moons?"

"I do not know. Right now, we'll see what we can do."

Tanya kisses Samus again.

"Good night, Tanya."

"Good night, Samus."

They lip lock. They held close together, where they remained throughout the night.

CW2K: I've had a trouble trying to add lemons, with so much going on, including the Black Moon incident. I will try to fit a few in if I can.


	18. Chapter 17: Assailants

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 17: Assailants

Some time later, at the Kanzuki Estate, Shibasaki is giving reports to Karin as they walk by the front desk.

"That is all the reports from our family ninjas. We also received a report..."

Just then, Rashid runs down the roof over the front gate and leaps down the front porch. He should know by now that tact or subtlety are not his strong suits.

"You are... ah, you are exactly like Helen described to me."

Karin replied, "And you are a guest with no manners."

"Do you know about a piece that has this shape?" Rashid shows her a piece with a crescent shape. "I need you to kindly give it to me."

"All right," said Karin. "You can fight for it."

"Ugh, can't we settle this peacefully?"

"You must get what you want on your own merit. That is the Kanzuki family motto."

As they fight, Rashid tried to use his tricks involving his wind techniques, but Karin's fighting style, a Kanzuki art with a wide variety of styles, gets the better of him. She has him in a armlock.

"Now, let's have a little chat. Why are you trying to take this piece from me? Let me guess. It has something to do with the Black Moons?" Karin pointed at the satellite behind her.

"OK! I give up. You have great fighting strength and wisdom. I'll talk."

Rashid broke free of Karin's hold and flips her over.

"I'm sorry, but I'll never use them for evil. You have my word."

Rashid gives her a salute and left the way he came. Karin was upset, and understandably so. She did not get the answer she wanted.

"Shibasaki, contact all the top rank fighters on the list."


	19. Chapter 18: Pinky Swear

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 18: Pinky Swear

Next to waterfall in the wild, Ryu is meditating when Ken approaches him.

"Hey. How's special training? Well, if you ask me, I think we both prefer this a lot more."

They fight as usual, but more of friendly sparring. However, Ken discovers that Ryu's mind is in turmoil, mainly due to his attempt to resist the Satsui no Hado and the legend of Necalli. Ken won, but believes that Ryu is out of his game.

"Nice offense there," said Ryu.

"That was close," Ken replied.

A red clad kunoichi appears behind Ken.

"You're one of Karin's ninjas, right? What do you want?"

The kunoichi replied, "Shadaloo is using Black Moons to drive the world into chaos. The Kanzuki family is requesting help from the world's best fighters to prevent this from happening. We hope that you will both join our cause."

Ken looks at Ryu, who looks distressed.

"Understood. I alone will join their fight. Please tell them so."

The kunoichi acknowledges and departs.

"Ken?"

"You need to continue you training."

"But I..."

"What I'm trying to say is I'll cover for you. But in exchange, when you complete your training, you must show me the result of your efforts."

They give each other the fist bump.

"Sure!"

"See ya. I look forward to hearing about... "The answer that lies beyond."

As Ken leaves, Ryu looks at his fist in contemplation.


	20. Chapter 19: Answering the Call

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 19: Answering the Call

Chris and the girls, except Mileena, returned to Earthrealm at Chris' place and found Johnny Cage, still pissed off after the power went out.

"Cage..." Tanya did not seem happy seeing him.

"What are you doing here at my place?" asked Chris.

"I was hoping you have power, but you don't either."

"Neither does the entire world!"

"Aw, great. All the food is getting spoiled and I have not eaten in 3 days."

"Chris, we gotta do something," said Jade. "Without power, people will die of starvation."

A red clan kunoichi appears before them. Chris extended his arm. "Who are you?"

"I am a member of the Kanzuki clan. I was sent by Karin Kanzuki to find the best fighters. I'm assuming you're one of them?" She asked.

"I am. I'm Chris, this is Samus, my wife Jade and this is Tanya."

"Is this about the Black Moons?" Tanya asks.

"You are correct, Miss Tanya?"

"Where can we find this Karin person?" Chris asked.

"She is from Japan."

Jade asks, "Has Japan been affected by the Black Moons?"

"Our satellite, Red Spider Lily, was cut off, but the food supply is not."

"Good, I'm starving," said Cage.

"How do we get there?" Tanya asks.

"My gunship," Samus replied. "It's located at the Special Forces landing zone. The airports are off-limits for lack of power."

Chris tells the kunoichi to inform Karin that they'll be arriving in Japan to meet her. He and the girls head to the Special Forces LZ to take Samus' gunship to Japan. Unfortunately, someone else beat them to it.

"Kano!"

"Chris, my boy." He wasn't alone. A man who can form rocks is Tremor, the Earth elemental.

"What are you doing to my ship?" Samus asked.

"This is your ship? And who are you?"

Samus points her pistol at Kano, her emergency pistol called the Paralyzer she used in Metroid: Zero Mission.

"Step away from my ship!"

"Now look, darlin'. We're taking this... whatever this is... and sell it for big profit."

"I don't think so."

Chris and Samus teamed up against Kano and Tremor. Samus' style is sort of the same as Tanya's in some respects. She possesses acrobatic skills that Kano was having trouble defending against. Tremor tries his hand against her, but Chris was able to stop him. Samus easily defeats Kano and helps Chris handle Tremor. They defeated him.

"Let's assess the damage they might have caused."

Luckily, there was no damage. The Black Dragon was just selling it for huge profits, or most occasionally, to upgrade Kano's cybernetics.

"Let's go."

The girls were entering Samus' gunship, but Kano was blasting his laser eye. Samus shot her pistol at him, which caused his body to grow numb.

"That should hold him for a while."

"Wow." Tanya was indeed impressed.

"Hang on!"

The gunship takes to the air. Samus set her coordinates to Japan.


	21. Chapter 20: Information

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 20: Information

At the Kanzuki Estate, Rainbow Mika and Ibuki are still bickering.

"What did you say? Don't act so ignorant," says Mika. "You're picking a fight with me?"

"Arrogant? I've worked here longer than you!" Ibuki countered. "Then you come here acting all bossy."

Outside, Karin was holding a piece in her hand, one with a shape of a scimitar.

"Thank you for waiting." Cammy was outside.

"Your resources... any new information?" asked Cammy.

"As of now, we were able to acquire a master list," says Shibazaki. "The list of all people that the pieces were sent to. Additionally, we are currently investigating who else might have access to that list."

"And what have you found out?" Karin asks Cammy.

"The Black Moons were created by Shadaloo using the hackers they supposedly kidnapped. The pieces were likely made by the hackers. Additionally, Guile is contacting our colleague who infiltrated Shadaloo. We hope he has more information to share."

"Working undercover. Sounds interesting. If that's the case, then Shadaloo must be after these pieces. They must not be allowed to have them. We'll begin our operation when we hear from Guile."

There was some sudden movement at the front gate. Two soldiers along with two Dolls, Marz and...

"Decapre..."

Karin takes on Marz, who's a cut above the rest of the dolls. Karin was able to defeat her and managed to stop her escape with a armlock. As all this was happening, Ibuki and Mika are still at each other's throats.

"If you two are not satisfied with other, I can join in to give the satisfaction you deserve."

The two nodded no. That did it.

Cammy defeated her twin, but realizes that the battle has taken a toll on her. She clutches her head in pain. She then escapes, leaving Cammy worried about her Russian counterpart's well-being. A few minutes later, Karin sees a gunship approaching. It was Samus' gunship. As it lands just 50 yards away from the front gate, Karin caught a glimpse of the people coming out. It is indeed Samus, followed by Chris, Jade, Tanya... and Johnny.


	22. Chapter 21: A Regretful Challenge

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 21: A Regretful Challenge

Karin walks up to Samus.

"Who are you guys?" Karin asked.

"Wait a minute," Cammy runs to Chris. "Karin, this is Chris of the Homefront Warriors. And Tanya and Jade, right?"

"Yes," Jade answered.

"I'm Samus Aran, the operator of my gunship."

"Chris... I've heard stories about you."

Cammy looked at Johnny. "You must be Johnny Cage?"

"What gave it away?" Aw jeez, Johnny. Enough already! Tanya gave him a deathly look. Cammy took notice and kneed Johnny in the nuts!

"If you don't quit fucking around, Johnny, you'll going back home without your head!" Tanya warned him with her flaming fist.

"I'm sorry, babe."

Tanya grabbed him and was about to punch him until Chris stopped her. "Enough!

Chris walked up to Johnny, furious, grabbing him by the throat. "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, ASSHOLE!"

He threw him down and gave Tanya a pissed-off look then walked off. He looked at Karin.

"Are you Karin?"

"Yes..."

"Look, I'm in a very bad mood right now. Piss me off, and I will cut you open, rip out your intestines, AND JAM THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Karin knew how serious he is, but remained unfazed. "You think you scare me? I'm a Kanzuki, and you will respect me!"

She tried to put Chris in a armlock, but he countered with a sharp spin kick. Karin recovered and Cammy tried to intervene. "Chris, stop this!" Chris pulled out his Glock19 directly at Cammy's head.

"YOU WANT SOME? I'LL BUST YOUR ASS TOO!"

Karin took advantage and charged at Chris, but he moved out of the way. Cammy tried to strike but Chris grabbed her, kneed her in the gut and power punched her in the face.

"I had respect for you, Chris, but now you're my enemy!"

Karin fought Chris. She tried to get him to submit, but every time she tries to strike, he has a answer for it. Karin was desperate to calm him down with one final strike, but Chris once again countered and the fight ended badly for her. Her strike cost her fight as Chris grabbed her arm and snapped the bone, separating it from the elbow. He then backfisted her in the face, kneed her in the stomach, and blasted her with a powerful uppercut, sending her flying. She landed hard on the ground. "Had enough yet?"

Karin was crying loud, "Stop!" Jade stepped in front of him. "That's enough! I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you need to stop now! You almost killed her!" She's right. Something in Chris snapped. Instead of saying anything, he walked away. Tanya ran up to Jade. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it had something to do with Kano."

Cammy got up.

"Cammy, are you ok?" asked Tanya.

"What's his problem?" Cammy asks.

"Kano, that's what."

"Who's Kano?"

"Worry about him later," Jade replied. "But he's the one that triggered Chris' anger. Everytime he sees him, he wants to kill him."

They tended to Karin, still reeling from Chris' assault.

"Karin, what the hell were you thinking?" Tanya asked. "You cannot challenge someone and expect a victory. There's always stronger opponents who will take your challenge and make you regret it! You understand now?"

"Where is he?"

"Don't even try, Karin. You already paid for your stupidity."

Samus got back from her ship. "Karin..."

"No, Samus. Not one word. Now, explain to us why we're here!"


	23. Chapter 22: Reflection and Sorrow

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 22: Reflection and Sorrow

Chris found himself in a forest, sitting on a log, crying silently. Kano somehow got into his head again. It got the better of him and ended up assaulting Karin, the same way he assaulted Jade a few months ago when she was a revenant. He wanted to kill him, but Samus only paralyzed him. Or maybe it was the Black Moons causing these emotions, even though he still has no knowledge of them. Even when Chris was living a happy life with Jade, images of Kano keep popping in his head, further torturing him. He continued having nightmares as well. It seemed that no matter what he does or where he goes, he'll never be free. His reflection was recognized by both Jade and Tanya. What they witnessed was someone whose mental capacity was far worse than Sonya's. Even Sonya herself felt the same way when she learned of what Kano did to him. Again, could it be that the Black Moons be overtaking him, adding to the fact that Kano somehow knew about them and plans to use them break him even further? How far will he go until Chris snaps? Karin and Cammy became victims of his savage power. He did not want to hurt them, but seeing Kano still alive made him lose control.

"Chris?" It was Jade, who sat next to him. "I know you did not want to attack Karin, but I think I know why. Kano. The moment you saw him, I knew you wanted to kill him, but will that really make you feel better? You'd be no better than him."

Karin walked by. "Is he ok?"

"Kano got the better of him."

"Who's this Kano?"

"A good for nothing bastard who murdered his wife and daughter. Years ago, he was sent to this place called Cuba on a wild goose chase. It was a trick. Kano used it to kill Chris' wife and daughter. Since then, Kano mocked him in every single way. It seems he has this hold on him. As long as he lives, he'll never be free. I know you won't forgive him, but..."

"The Black Moons."

"Wait!" Jade thought for a moment. She suddenly came to an epiphany that the Black Moons were affecting Chris, especially when seeing Kano after a few months. "Oh my god! Those satellites overtook him. When he saw him, it triggered some nasty reflections." She looks at Chris.

Karin sat next to him.

"Sorry, Jade. Chris, I know what you did to me was horrible, but after hearing what this Kano did to you, I can't help but feel sympathy for you."

"Karin... you didn't deserve what I did. I'm sorry..."

"I understand your pain, but I will be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"That's what they always think."

"No, it's true. I did not realize you possess such power for a military man. I felt that power, and I know now to never cross you again. Will you join us and help us stop the Black Moons? Guile will be here to give us what he can on how to stop them."

Chris knew they need his help. He laid his hand on her thigh.

"Thank you, Karin. And again..."

"No need to apologize. I told you, I'm a big girl. You know I have respect for you and what you've done to save our world. You could very well do it again. Maybe afterward, we can spar again, under friendlier circumstances."

"Sounds great. Now, I believe Guile is waiting for us. We should go. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Jade kisses him.

"Hey, you two. That comes later. We need to go."


	24. Chapter 23: Piece Holders

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 23: Piece Holders

Inside the dining hall, everyone was enjoying their meals. Guile came in to see Karin. He cut straight to the chase.

"The pieces are keys to control the Black Moons. When the control device recognize the piece, its program can be activated. But more importantly, the same pieces can also be used to activate its shutdown system."

"I bet that control base is at the Shadaloo base. Anything else?" Asked Karin.

"Shadaloo has the same list. They'll be going after them." He takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Karin. The list contains names including: Dhalsim, Chun-Li, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Johnny Cage, Ken, Kitana, Jade, Tanya, Mileena, Kano, Zangief and Chris. It also included Samus Aran, Poison and Crimson Viper. The only exception is Ryu.

"Now everybody is gathered, except Ryu."

She looks at Ken as if she deserves an explanation of Ryu's absence.

"Oh my! According to the list, Zangief, one of the pieces should have went to you."

"Da. I remember," said Zangief." But I was busy with Wrestling tour, so I left with friend."

"Where is your friend now?"

"He... in India. I will go and get it."

"I'll go with you," said Guile.

"Then who else has one?" asked Chun Li.

"One was sent to a wrestler in New York and and a Brazilian Jujitsu artist in Brazil."

Dhalsim spoke, "New York's transportation and communications are inoperative so I will go.

"I guess I'm going to Brazil."

"I'll go with you. Cammy can come along. What about you Karin?" asked Chun Li.

"I'll take Ibuki and R. Mika to the Shadaloo base. We'll take the initiative by scouting the area. By the way, this is Chris of the Homefront Warriors. He recently volunteered to help for this operation. His wife Jade, his friend Tanya, our special guest Samus Aran... and Johnny. Those that are listed here that are not here, they must know that we need their help. Jade, I don't know where you are from..."

"Tanya and I are from a realm called Edenia."

"Return there and see if any of them on the list are there. Tanya, you and Chris work together, right?"

"Of course," said Tanya. "What must we do?"

"I want you to find this woman."

Karin gave Chris a photograph of a woman with long red pigtail/straight hair combo, yellow shades and a suit of some kind.

"She is known as Crimson Viper. She's a CIA agent working undercover."

"Where can we find her?"

"Chris, you'll need your resources to find her," Cammy replies.

"Sonya! I'll contact her."

"Hey! What about me," asked Johnny.

"Aren't you busy making another shitty movie?" Chris asked.

"Uh, Chris. No power?"

"Whatever."

"You were brought here because you wouldn't stop bitching and complaining about being bored," Tanya replied. "And because you couldn't stop flirting with me and Samus!"

'But..."

"Johnny, please. Karin, could you please give him something to do?"

"He can work here."

"Thank you! Happy?"

"Anyway, Tanya, you and Chris work with Samus to find this woman. She may be able to help you. Be careful. Like you, she's also quite powerful."

Tanya looked at the photograph. "Crimson Viper, huh? Interesting."

"We're ready to go, Karin," said Chris.

"Then let's do this."


	25. Chapter 24: The Meaning of Family

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 24: The Meaning of Family

"Daddy!"

Ken's shows up just as everyone was about to leave.

"Hey, what' wrong? Shouldn't you be with mommy?"

"I wanna go with you," said Ken's son, Mel.

"(laugh) All right. I promise that when you can do the Hadoken, we'll go together."

"HAJOKEN!"

"Awesome! Now, while daddy is away, you'll have to protect mommy, ok?"

Mel leaves to practice. This reminded Chris of his wife and daughter. He sat down and closed his eyes. Tears were falling out. Jade sat with him.

"Chris, are you ok?"

Tanya noticed this and said, "Ken, you realized what just happened?"

Ken sees Chris pulling out a photograph of his wife and daughter.

"Dude, is that your family?"

"Was. They're dead..."

This caught Chun Li's and Cammy's attention as well.

"When did this happen?"

"6 months ago," he replied.

Tanya explained the situation. "Chun Li, have you heard of a terrorist named Kano?"

"Yes. I'm surprised he's still out there."

"He's the one who murdered his family while he was away."

"Where was he?" Cammy asked.

"He was in some place called Cuba. He was tricked into believing there was a drug trade operation. Kano used it to get to his family. He raped and murdered them both." Cammy and Chun Li looked at Chris as he was talking to Ken. Samus overheard the conversation. "So Kano is responsible for not only these murders but also testing Chris' sanity?"

"It would appear so. Since then, he went through extraordinary lengths to bring him to justice. He did it once, but Kano's knack for freedom and survival put him on the spot again. As long as he lives, Chris will never be free of this hold Kano has on him."

"As soon as we take care of the Black Moons, we will find this Kano..."

"Prison will do nothing, Cammy. The only way he'll ever find peace is if..."

"Until he kills him?" Samus asked.

"He'd rather not, but maybe it's the only way."

"I think Ken shouldn't come with us. He has a family. He should stay here and protect them," said Cammy.

"There are some battles he cannot avoid, especially when he has someone to protect."

"I agree," Tanya replied. "They say family comes first."

"That is true. My father was the same way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bitter things. It's just..."

"What is it, Cammy?" Tanya asked.

"Families... confuse me... I don't have one." Tanya and Samus were shocked beyond belief.

"How about you Samus? Do you have a family?" Cammy asked.

"I did, but they're gone too. It happened when I was little. I'm not from around here. I'm from a place called K2-L. There was a massacre. Evil beings known as Space Pirates. They slaughtered my family. Since then, I was raised by ancients bird-like creatures called the Chozo. They were wise beyond any levels. They trained me, and created a gift for me. A Power Suit with a green arm cannon. I used it on many of my missions. It guided me through hell and back. It seems that Chris and I are on the same page when it comes to revenge. But I learned long ago to never let it consume you. We are all bound by our experiences. That is the limit of our human consciousness. But the human soul will never know the truth. That's what I see in Chris, considering what he's been through."

Chun Li, Cammy and Tanya seemed to understand great losses. It takes a toll on you emotionally. Karin returns to the dining hall.

"Guile and the others already left. I'll be leaving shortly with R. Mika and Ibuki. I'll see you all again... next time at the base."

 _ **CW2K: The next part of the story will involve Crimson Viper. I saw a part of Street Fighter V's story where Birdie was eating sandwiches. I am not doing that. Fuck that! You saw what happened when he was pigging out next to Ibuki. Poor girl. That shit turned my stomach! Instead, we'll focus on the search for Crimson Viper. Until next time...**_


	26. Chapter 25: Crimson Viper

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 25: Crimson Viper

Chris, Tanya and Jade travelled with Samus to find Crimson Viper. They returned to the U.S to meet with Sonya. Samus was checking the U.S map and found the coordinates to C. Viper's location.

"Chris, contact Sonya. I may have found C. Viper's location."

"Where?" asked Tanya.

Chris gets in contact with Sonya.

"Chris, what's your status?"

"We are currently looking for a a woman named Crimson Viper. You know anything about her?"

"What kind of woman names herself Crimson Viper? But no, I'll have to look her up."

"Samus may have found her location, but she'll send you the coordinates so we can find her easily."

"I'm on it."

Soon, Sonya received Samus' coordinates. She found her location.

"She is located in Miami, Florida."

"Copy that, Sonya. E.T.A one hour."

"Miami?"

"It's a nice city populated by the beach."

Samus set the destination for Miami.

"I bet you've been to Miami before, right?" asked Tanya.

"No, I'd love to visit there for a vacation."

"Maybe you, Jade and Tanya should take a vacation once we stop the Black Moons."

He laid his hand on Tanya's thigh.

"Too bad I don't have a bikini with me," she said.

"Don't despair, Tanya," Samus said. "I'm sure Chris can get you one. Besides, from what I'm seeing, it seems that his hand is on your thigh."

"I know." Tanya wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Samus looks at them and could now understand what love really is.

"Chris, aren't you married?"

"Of course he is. But I fell in love with him first. Besides, I shouldn't tell you this but Jade and I make out in front of him."

"Is that right?"

"You should've seen her with that pole. Most people say she's a stripper, considering her outfit."

"Are you a stripper too?"

"No."

"You have the body for it. You certainly have the legs as well."

"You flatter me, Samus."

"No, I'm serious." She gets off her seat and sits next to Chris.

"Shouldn't you be flying , Samus?' Chris asked.

"This ship is on Flight Mode. I've set the coordinates for Miaml, E.T.A one hour like you said."

"Ok."

"Samus, I'm sure you got great legs too."

"Now who's flattered?"

Tanya reaches for Chris' member.

"What are you doing?" Samus asked.

"Watch."

Tanya takes out his member and and strokes it. Samus watches as Tanya takes it in her mouth. As she was blowjobing him, Chris laid his hand on Samus' thigh. He laid his head back with his eyes closed. His hand reached between her thighs and caressed her vagina. Samus had no idea what to do. Tanya got up and stripped off her outfit. Samus got a good view of Tanya's stunning figure. Her radiant dark skin intrigued Samus.

"Like what you see, Samus?"

Tanya kissed her. "Your body is amazing, Samus. Let's see if I can get that suit off of you." Samus helped her remove her Zero suit. Tanya couldn't believe her eyes. "You're beautiful!"

She massaged Samus' breasts, kissing her down her body until she reached her vagina. She slides her tongue in. Samus moaned a little. She sucked her clitoris, causing Samus to moan loud.

"Tanya!" Samus was getting close to her explosion. She exploded but Tanya got up just in time. "Such skill with that tongue," she said between breaths. "I aim to please," Tanya replied as she steps closer to Samus and whispers in her ear.

"Let's see if that penis can please you like it did me and Jade." She strokes Chris. "Tell me, Samus. Do you want him inside you?"

"Yes."

"Show him."

Samus looks at Chris with hunger in her eyes. She kisses him and climbed on his lap with her thighs around him.

"I hope you're ready, Chris. Close your eyes and enjoy." He did so as Samus carefully takes his penis into her vagina. Moments later, she took him deep. Samus could see why Jade and Tanya enjoys him. She locks her lips on his as she moves her hips slowly. He held her hips as she picked up the pace a little. Samus was feeling more pleasure the longer he remains inside her. She started bouncing and moaning loud. He licked her nipples. A few moments later, he got on top of Samus and carefully pumped deep.

"I can't believe I'm having sex. Ah! Oh, my god! Tanya, you were right. This man is amazing. AHHH AHHH!"

Samus could feel him going deeper. Tanya laid beside her and said, "How do you think me and Jade feels? His touch, his love... and now you, you're getting that special treatment too. Now, he's about to get close to his explosion. Where do you want him to come?"

He was caressing Samus' thighs as he pumped hard but remained gentle.

"You want him to come inside you? Do you want to feel his seed?"

"Yes, Tanya. Come inside me, Chris!" He went faster. Samus moaned louder as he shot his seed into her.

"You ok?"

"Oh yea. That was incredible. Maybe when this crisis is over, I can join you on the beach in Miami."

"What about Tanya and Jade?"

"I am not one to leave my allies behind, Chris. They are invited."

"I'll let Jade know."

"In the meantime, I think we're coming close to Miami now."

As they landed in Miami, Chris, Tanya and Samus began their search for Crimson Viper. Samus activated the gunship's stealth camo system. Eventually, they found her fighting... Kano? Not again.

"Kano!" Tanya said angrily. "Is that her?"

Chris quickly looked at the photo and confirms it.

"I've got him. You stay here, girls."

Chris rushed to Kano who just defeated a woman with long red hair in a pigtail. This is Crimson Viper from the Street Fighter 4 series.

"I'll have your gloves, bitch."

"I don't think so!"

Kano sees Chris again, this time with nothing holding him back.

"You know, mate, I admire you."

Kano tried to stab him, but Chris dodged just in time. The last time this happened he was stabbed, but survived thanks to Li Mei's aid. Not this time. Chris came prepared. Kano sees Samus and Tanya looking dead at him with murderous intentions.

"So you brought these bitches with you? Where's that hot stripper wife o' yours, mate?"

"Somewhere not being a murderer! It's just you and me. You will pay for what you did to my family!"

Chris finally got his shot against the man who's been torturing him through psychological warfare for too long. Kano tried to slice Chris, but he was ready for his predictaments and countered accordingly. Sonya would be very happy to see Kano be brought to justice, dead or alive. And Chris would love to do the killing. So far, he kept his emotions in check, knowing that justice would finally be served after 5 long years. Why it took him so long to so is mainly because Kano has a record of breaking out of prisons, minimum or maximum security, it made no difference. Chris wanted to make him pay dearly for the suffering he has caused. Now it was his turn; he would do it rather physically than mentally. The fight lasted for more than 10 minutes. C. Viper remained in hiding until the fight ended and it did with Chris standing tall! C. Viper came out of hiding to see Chris with his left foot on Kano's chest. Samus and Tanya were standing over him.

"How does it feel, Kano? How does reality feel?" Tanya asks.

"I am really impressed."

Crimson Viper came up to them.

"You must be the one known as Crimson Viper, right?"

"You are correct," Viper replied. She looks at Kano in disgust. Now guys, prepare to cringe! Viper opens Kano's legs and gives him a brutal stomp DIRECTLY INTO HIS BALLSACK!

"Let this be a lesson, you disgusting creep!"

"Damn girl. He won't rape ever again. Speaking of that..."

"Have at you, baby."

Aw, jeez! Tanya did the exact same thing, but her boot heel added on to the damage caused by C. Viper. Look at it this way. At least he won't have to worry about child support. Sonya and Jax arrived at the scene. She looks down at him shaking her head. "Look at you, Kano. I am ashamed to be your nemesis." Jax picked him up and arrested him.

"Nice work, Viper," Sonya shook hands with her.

"This guy did most of the fighting. Me and this beautiful woman were putting on the finishing touches." She moves next to Tanya.

"You're crazy for that. Anyway, come with us, Viper."

Chris and Tanya rode with Samus back to S-F HQ for briefing.

"Viper, this is Chris. He volunteered..."

"The Black Moons," Viper interrupted. "Sorry, Sonya, but this crisis is becoming all too real. My daughter is starving. She won't survive another night." Viper's voice was breaking. The thought of her daughter dying of starvation continues to plague her.

"Where is your daughter?"

"Somewhere here in L.A. Chris, I need a favor. I want you to go to my place and pick up my daughter. She is starving. Here's the address."

Viper hands him the home address.

"Sonya, do we have any food here?"

"Yes, we do. And Viper, we got you. Chris, take one of the Humvees in the LZ." Sonya hands him the keys.

"I will return shortly," Chris assured. He took the Humvee from the LZ and headed to C. Viper's place. He reached the house and knocked on the door. A young girl opened.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was sent by your mother to collect you. She is located at Special Forces HQ not far from here. I'm Chris of the Homefront Warriors."

"My name is Lauren. How do you know my mother?"

"I just met her. Come with me."

"I'm so hungry...!"

"I know, but don't worry. We'll make sure you're fed ok?"

Viper's daughter, Lauren, joined Chris as they head back to S-F. However, someone was following him. Chris looked at the mirror and his eyes lit with fire. Kano has escaped again! Gunshots were fired!

"SHIT!"

Lauren was screaming as Chris ordered her head down. He found an AKM assault rifle in the back seat and returned fire. He was having trouble reloading and driving at the same time so he tried to reload the AK quickly.

Back in the S-F, Viper was explaining about her new mission involving the Black Moons. Sonya's comm activated.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY! SONYA, DO YOU COPY?"

"Chris, what's going on?"

"Motherfucker escaped! I'm coming under heavy fire!"

Viper rose up. "LAUREN!"

"Is Lauren with you?"

"Yes. Apparently Kano wanted to abduct Lauren. I got to Viper's place first. He knew I was picking her up! I need backup now!"

"Where are you?"

"Heading back to base, but I can't enter until I get this jackass off me!"

"We're on our way!"

"Aw, shit! Hurry, this motherfucker's got a rocket launcher!"

"LET'S GO!"

Sonya, Viper and Tanya raced out of the base, seeing a explosion from a mile away. Viper'e eyes widened, fearing Chris and Lauren would be dead. Then she sees him approaching quickly. Sonya pulled out Chris' Glock 19 he gave her. Kano was trying to knock him to the side. Sonya aimed the Glock for Kano's head and started firing. After about 10 shots, Kano was finally hit, flipped over and landed upside down.

"We're safe now, Lauren." Lauren was still crying when he reached the base. The Humvee suffered minor damage. He parked it back to the LZ. Him and Lauren got out when she went running to Viper.

"Mommy!"

Viper hugged her daughter."Come on. Let's get you fed." She walks up to Chris. "Thank you so much. Are you hurt?"

"No."

Sonya gave back Chris' Glock back to him. "That was crazy."

"I know, but I feel we might not see the last of him. I'm sure of it."

CW2K: I finally managed to add a lemon after 24 chapters. I want to add a few more, but I'll have to see where they can fit. This is a long one.


	27. Chapter 26: Seeking Potential Allies

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 26: Seeking Potential Allies

Meanwhile in Edenia, Jade was speaking to Queen Sindel about potential allies to help aid Earthrealm in stopping the Black Moon satellites.

"Unfortunately, Jade, our military is shorthanded," Sindel said. "I'm sure Chris can find allies in Earthream."

"There was this woman named Samus. According to Chris, she came from space to investigate the satellites. No doubt she wants to get to the bottom of it."

"Earthrealm has strong allies, right? You should go to Outworld and ask Mileena."

"Mileena already knows the situation. Maybe I should ask Master Bo' Rai Cho and Li Mei."

After taking the portal to Outworld, she visits Bo' Rai Cho's dojo.

"Jade! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Always a honor, Master. I need to speak with you."

Jade explains to the Master and Li Mei about the Black Moons and that she is seeking potential allies.

"This is horrible," said Li Mei.

"I really need you help, guys. Chris and his allies could be in serious trouble."

"I have a proposition for you, Jade. Liu Kang and Kung Lao I feel may be involved in this," said Bo'.

"I also need to speak to Scorpion and Sub-Zero."

Jade returned to Earthrealm to seek out Scorpion and Sub-Zero, as well as the Shaolin Monks themselves. She visited the Shirai Ryu temple.

"Scorpion."

Scorpion was teaching his Shirai Ryu initiates when Jade.

"Jade."

"I'm sorry for coming here uninvited, but I seek your aid. We are facing a crisis."

"What crisis?"

"The Black Moons."

Scorpion looked up at the sky. "It hasn't moved since yesterday. What exactly is a Black Moon?"

"A series of satellites that emit a electromagnetic pulse. New York City has fallen and possibly the entire realm is without power."

"Who is controlling these satellites," asked Scorpion.

"A terrorist organization called Shadaloo, led by its leader, M. Bison."

Scorpion thought for a moment. "I need to see Sub-Zero. I am sure he will heed your words."

They went to the Lin Kuei temple to meet with Sub-Zero.

"Who dares?"

"SEKTOR!"

"Grandmaster Sektor to you, Hanzo!"

"Where's Sub-Zero?"

"Dead, as you two will be."

Scorpion and Jade team up and Sektor. Apparently, Sektor took over the Lin Kuei after killing his father, the former Garndmaster. Sektor seemed to be at a disadvantage. Before Scorpion could finish, Sektor was frozen. Sub-Zero and his apprentice, Frost, ended the battle."

"Sub-Zero!"

"Hanzo. Jade. I take it you are here to discuss the Black Moon upbringing," said Kuai Liang, AKA Sub-Zero.

"Yes. I am seeking potential allies to help stop the Black Moon from destroying Earthrealm," Jade explained.

"We'll be happy to help." Liu Kang and Kung Lao followed suit. "Raiden explained to us about these satellites. Master Bo' Rai Cho and Li Mei are waiting for us?"

"Were you sent here by Sonya Blade?" asked Lao.

"No. There was a young lady named Karin Manzuki from Japan. She seeks strong fighters to help combat Shadaloo, whose controlling these satellites. Chris and the others are already on board. I only ask if you are as well."

The monks bowed to Jade in respect. "Jade, I want you to meet Kai. he was with us until he went soul-searching."

Liu Kang introduced Jade to a dark-skinned warrior. He wears a maroon sash from his shoulder, a maroon headband and has white marks throughout his body. His name is Kai.

"I am honored, Jade. I will be grateful to help."

"Excellent! We must meet with Sonya at S-F. Chris and the others are there now."


	28. Chapter 27: Brazilian Heat

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 27: Brazilian Heat

In Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, a young teenage boy was walking down the stairs in a favela while playing Mega Man on his handheld console. He accidentally walks into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're...walk...ing..."

He looks at a very tall, rail-thin man with East Asian features. He wears a Chinese robe with sleeves long enough to cover his hands, accompanied by a Shadaloo grunt. He picks up the console and says, "I have something I want to ask you, and you better answer correctly if you don't want this happening to you."

He shows the boy his console melting by the poison in his hand just by touching it.

"Have you seen this piece before?" asked F.A.N.G.

The boy looked closely. "My sister has it."

"You are correct!"

F.A.N.G grabbed the boy by his throat and picks him up.

"Now, why don't you tell me where the control key is, or door number 2, I take you hostage and threaten your sister with your life?"

Before this prick could do anything, he gets dropkicked by Ken.

"Phew. Got here just in time. You alright?"

"Yea," the boy replied.

F.A.N.G picked himself up.

"You got mud on my beautiful clothes!" The stupid idiot whine.. "I'll never forgive you." I would hate to see his dry-cleaning bill.

Ken fights F.A.N.G. Please! What a joke. The fights a joke, the character's a joke. I'm done.

"You fool! I'll never forgive you!" Yeah yeah, fuck off! I'm done! He hears a few chimes. He found a skull-shaped communicating device.

"What? Intruders? I understand. I'll get back there now!"

"Wait!"

F.A.N.G disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. What a douche. Chun-Li and Cammy running.

"Are you alright?" asked Chun-Li.

He nods yes.

"Wait. I know you. You're part of the Matsuda family, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you? Was this sent to your house?" She shows him a drawing of the dagger-shaped piece.

"Those guys were asking me about that earlier so..." He suddenly panicked. "My sister! I think she caused trouble again."

"Look, can you give the piece to us?"

"You saved my life. But, it's my sister's. I have it here."

"LOOK OUT!"

A Shadaloo soldiers flies back into the scene. Chun-Li and Ken saves the boy by kicking the soldier away. They look where the soldier came from and see a very attractive woman, the same one that turned a handicap match between Alex and R. Mika and Zangief into a Tag team match days before.

"Laura?"

"Hi. Were you guys talking about me?" Laura asks.

The boy had little time to react when puts him in a headlock. Cammy, Chun-Li and Ken just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What have you been doing around here? And look at your hair. I know what it is. You must have a girlfriend!"

"No, I don't! Stop touching me! Can't breathe!"

"But you look as thin as a rail. You must eat more meat, otherwise your girlfriend won't like you."

"I said I don't have a girlfriend! I give, I give, I give!"

"You think we should stop them?" Chun-Li asked, confused.

Laura is now holding the boy, Sean, in a Figure Four Leglock.

"Let's make thing burn with one more head rub. How's this?"

"is this considered a typical brother/sister relationship?" Asked Cammy.

Chun-Li didn't want Cammy to get the wrong idea. Laura finally lets up, but Sean was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Well, now that I said hello to my little brother... Ken Masters! I recognize you. Why would a famous person like you be here?"

"Well, I was looking for a package that was sent to you," Ken replied.

"You told Sean to give you something. I don't like the sound of that. If you're trying to steal from my brother, I'll make you regret it!"

"No, you're wrong!"

"You'll pay for this! Now I'm here to collect."

Seeing no other way, Ken had to fight Laura. He felt it wouldn't be right to deny a challenge, despite different circumstances. Even then, it's quite clear that he did not want to waste time fighting pointlessly. Despite the fact that Laura is fighting an American Martial Arts Champion, she took him down. Ken tries to get up.

"So, U.S Champion has some fight left. I'm down."

Before they fight some more, Sean tackles Laura.

"Both of you, stop. Listen to me! These people saved my life."

Laura starts to realize what he was saying.

"Is that the case? Why didn't you say something?"

She shoves Sean aside.

"Sorry about that."

"In return for saving me, can I give them this?"

The piece Sean has i his hand has the shape of coffee pot.

"Ok, but in exchange, can I go along with you guys?" Laura asks. "My name's Laura Matsuda. You saw my skill. So if it's any help, can you let me promote Matsuda Jujitsu by using your online Karate class? Deal?"

"What?" Chun-Li was stunned at the question.

"Deal," said Ken. "Forgiving us the piece. Beside, I think you're already with us."

"All right! I'm going to Matsuda Jujitsu famous." She hugs Sean energetically. "What do you want as a souvenir? Medicine to make taller, or popular with the girls?"

"I don't need that," Sean said. "And just so you know, your fighting is no longer Matsuda Jujitsu."

"What are you talking about? I've been using it all my life..."

As they argue, they were unaware that they were being watched. They soon looked at the staircase and sees Decapre standing there, giving off Psycho Power for some reason. Sean takes matters into his ow hands for a change.

"Are you a friend of those stupid jerks?'

Laura pushed him aside.

"Stay back. This monster is too much for you to handle."

Laura and Ken prepare to fight. Decapre just stood there, head hug low. Natually, Cammy worries about the doll.

"Decapre..."


	29. Chapter 28: Samus' Announcement

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 28: Samus' Announcement

Back at the S-F, Jade and her newfound allies were called back by Samus. She has a announcement on how to deal with the Black Moons. As soon as everyone settles in, Chris spoke first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a first I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. This woman has a announcement to make. Please welcome our new ally, Samus Aran.

They gave Samus a huge round of applause. Samus speaks.

"A few days ago, One of the Black Moon satellites detonated over New York City, cutting off the city's power supply. Because of this, chaos erupted. Casualties are at a minimum but it could increase dramatically as long as the power supply is down. Not only that, but the food supply is being spoiled, leaving people starving to death. We have to put a stop to this and save Earthrealm once again, but it will require a series of ideas and strategies to do so. I came here from orbit, discovering these satellites surrounding Earth. I had a epiphany that these satellites could pose a greater threat to Earth, so I came here to investigate. And seeing many of you here from around the world and those from other dimensions, I realized that we have a strong alliance, ready to defend Earth once again. I heard stories about what happened here a few months ago, whre Earth fell into chaos. I don't know the details, but this could potentially be a global disaster we are currently facing. Within the next couple of days, we will head to the Shadaloo base where we are to meet Karin Manzuki and discuss what must be done. Chris ad his Homefront Warriors were executing a global food supply delivery to those who fell victim to the Black Moons. But still, they must be stopped. Now, I believe it is almost time to take action. These people out there need our help. If there is war to be fought, so be it. Bottom line, we will get rid of Shadaloo and their evil plans. We will stop the Black Moons! Thank you."

Another round of applause for Samus Aran. This will be fun!


	30. Chapter 29: Muscle VS Muscle

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 29: Muscle VS Muscle

Meanwhile in India, Zangief and Guile have already retrieved their piece which looks like a chess knight.

"These things could really..." Zangief didn't finish his sentence. Guile agreed quietly knowing the importance of these pieces is not to be downplayed. Suddenly, a pair of Shadaloo enforcers surround them, but Guile blocked one of the enforcers attacks and Flash Kicked him, while Zangief uses his patented Spinning Clothesline to knock out the other. Balrog comes out with a young boy in a white hoodie.

"Is there strength really being enhanced? They still look pretty damn weak!"

Zangief is ready to fight. Another one of the Dolls came out and attacked Guile. She is dark-skinned like Tanya's, wielding a spear and tribal paint on her face. Her name is Santamu (I'm guessing from Africa? I could be wrong.) In addition to her Shadaloo training, Santamu is well-versed in jungle survival. However, Guile's combat experience saw him through this fight. Her pet monkey perches on her screeching at Guile to back off.

Zangief and Balrog square off.

"You big meathead! Why don't you just drop dead?" Not cool, Balrog! He tried to throw a punch to Zangief, but he didn't flinch.

"Now it's my turn."

They battle while the kid in a white hoodie watches. This is a battle of pure brawn, as fists and muscle collide with tremendous force. Balrog is formidable as a boxer, but Zangief, despite being less agile, is more versatile, able to gain the upper hand.

"I think this chump might have it," said the boy named Ed."

"Is that your intuition again?" Balrog asked.

"Since you first found me, has my intuition ever been wrong even once?"

Balrog moved in for another punch, which connected to Zangief's chest. Just as Zangief was ready to counter, Ed holds out his hand, on which the Shadaloo sigil glows on what appears to be Psycho Power. As it surges, the piece came out of hiding, from inside Zangief's chest hair.

"What the...?"

Ed now has the piece in his hand. Balrog decked Zangief with a left hook.

'Not bad, kid.

Balrog and Ed were leaving. Zangief and Guile went after them but Santamu and a Shadaloo soldier blocked their path. Needless to say, Guile is not very happy at this turn of events.


	31. Chapter 30: Sleeping Lion

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 30: Sleeping Lion

New York City is still under chaos. There are still cars abandoned in traffic pileups throughout the streets. One of them was being worked on by Alex who just finished the suspension. As he was closing the hood, Dhalsim approaches.

"I have something I need to ask you," Dhalsim said.

Alex scoffs at this request, as any Manhattanite would do.

"You a mugger? I heard it's happening around the neighborhood recently."

Alex looks ready to fight.

"Wait. Listen to Me!"

"You picked on the wrong guy!"

Dhalsim's words will have to wait as they fight. Dhalsim's mastery of Yoga was something new to Alex, and seemed outmatched. If there's one thing Alex is not known for is giving up. He manages to trump the Yoga master. He then return to what he was doing until Dhalsim teleported in front of him.

"You still wanna do this?"

"Clam yourself down. I am truly not a mugger."

"What are you?"

"My apologies. I would like for you to give that piece to me."

Dhalsim points to the piece in Alex's trailer next to his fighting trophies.

"Oh that? That's no big deal. Take it."

"My thanks." Alex hands him the piece with a four-prong crown.

"One more thing: Sometime in the future you will feel that you want to seek answers. When that time comes, you must turn your eyes to the world."

Dhalsim disappears, leaving Alex slightly confused.


	32. Chapter 31: Worth Saving

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 31: Worth Saving

Back in Brazil, Decapre, in serious pain, was hobbling downstairs towards the group., clutching her head as Psycho Power continues leaking from her.

"isn't that woman..."Ken tried to finish his question.

"One of Bison's bodyguards," Chun-Li replied. "But something's wrong with her. Cammy, any ideas?"

Cammy looks at Decapre, trying to figure out the problem. She started developing mental images of Decapre in immense pain, as one of the Black Moons ominously hovers over her.

"Well, is she the enemy?" asked Laura. "Let me take care of her."

"No. Don't. I'll fight her just to be certain."

Decapre is more lethal with her forearm blade, but at this point, the psychological breakdown allowed Cammy to defeat her without much trouble. After a while, Decapre faints. Cammy caught her and put her down gently. A couple of police officers came by with their guns drawn.

"Nobody move."

"I brought backup," said Sean.

"She's a agent of Shadaloo. We have the authority to arrest her."

Cammy did not respond. She feels responsible for the Dolls, as she too, like them, were victims of M. Bison dark magic, and so should have a second chance like she did. Ken tried to assess the situation.

"Take it easy. She's no longer a danger."

"You don't have to worry," said Chun-Li. "We should turn her over to them for now."

Cammy has a flashback of Decapre as a child. "Your big sister... will help you." The image of the little was followed by the Black Moon closing in.

"Help... you," Decapre managed to say which broke Cammy's daze upon hearing Decapre say the same words.

"Will help you... big sister will..."

The police office is losing his patience as he steps towards Cammy. "What are you doing? Give the girl to us, now!"

Unwilling to do so, Cammy instinctively attacked the police officer. The other tried to shoot her.

"Don't do it!" Ken exclaimed.

Cammy was not hit. She dodged the bullet while placing Decapre somewhere safe. She then fights the police officer. It is common knowledge that police officers receive basic combat training to survive in the streets. Cammy, however, supercedes that fact with her Spec Ops training from both Shadaloo and Delta Red, several levels beyond that of a common street ruffian, outclassing the police officer with greater ease.

The other officer was ready to shoot again when he gets trampled by an ATV (All-Terrain Vehicle), driven by none other than Juri Han.

"Juri?"

"Looks like you're having fun," Juri said, always with the "I don't give a fuck" attitude. "Get on. You can pay me for this with that."

She points to Decapre and kicks her mask off.

"What are you...?" Cammy couldn't finish her question.

"How sweet. The love between the sisters turns them into fugitives."

Cammy might kick herself for this later. She loathes the idea of having to ally with a maniac, but seeing as how she might have a choice. Add to the fact that the safety of Decapre became her priority.

With Decapre in her arms, she joins Juri as they take off.

"CAMMY!"Chun-Li called her name but to no avail.

"Damn it." Ken cursed to himself.

"Are you trying to follow them on foot?" Laura asks "It's foolish to do that. The road is straight line from here. Besides..."

Laura turns towards the upper street, only to see three more Shadaloo soldiers approaching them.

"How do they keep coming?" asked Ken.

"I have to head to the base now," said Chun-Li. "Hold them off."

"Sure! Leave it to me."

With a simple Shoryuken, Ken dispatches the soldiers. From the roof of a house nearby, Vega watches them.

"A flower trifling in the wind is so beautiful." He holds out a rose and sends its pedals scattering into the winds. "I want to cut it down by my own hand."


	33. Chapter 32: Together Again

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 32: Together Again

Shortly after the announcement from Samus, Chris and Jade were in the air with Samus in her gunship for the night and head to the Shadaloo base in the morning. Samus has set the coordinates and is ready to turn in for the night. Tanya remained at S-F to further survey the Black Moons at Chris' request. Samus was about to sleep when she sees Chris and Jade lip locking. Since the Black Moon incident occured, it seemed their time together was next to impossible. Now, they want to enjoy their company with what little time they have. Jade got on top of him.

"I missed you, baby."

"I do too, Jade."

He massaged her breasts as she takes him inside her. "I've waited too long for this."

Chris couldn't stop touching Jade. She rode him slowly while he massaged her thighs. She longed to have him inside her again, and there was never the perfect time than now. He rose up to kiss her neck as she takes him deeper. She tried to keep her moaning quietly, knowing that Samus tried to sleep, but she wasn't asleep. She was watching. Samus realized how powerful their love is, and seeing them intercoursing each other in her ship was a rarity to her. Chris got on top and pumped deep into Jade.

"Keep going, baby. I love you so much."

"i love my beautiful Jade."

He kept his thrusts steady so he can enjoy her as long as he can. Jade did well keeping her moans low, not realizing that Samus was watching, but even so she didn't care. She told her that they became lovers before they got married. For Chris, it felt real good being inside the woman he loves so much. As stated, it was next to impossible to be together in the time of crisis, which is why he chose this night to be inside a sexy, seductive beauty like Jade, whose dominatrix-like fashion sense turned him on so much that he had no intention of resisting her. Jade wrapped her thighs around him, knowing the outcome of their lovemaking. He was getting close. Jade could sense that he wants to release himself inside her. She whispered in his ear. "Come inside me, my love. Give it to me." He happily obliged as he shot his load deep into Jade. She felt it and it felt good. They then cuddled with his hand on her thigh and her arms around him. It felt good to be together again.

"Jade?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What do you think about adopting a child? I know this is not a good time to talk about this, but..."

"Since you cannot reproduce, it is another way to raise a child. Think about it. Us being parents. You'd be a father again."

"Even so, I don't want you to think that it will take away your obligation to protect Edenia."

"It shouldn't. And Tanya would be a great aunt to the child."

"No doubt."

"We;ll talk about it later. For now, let's enjoy our time together."

Chris happily agreed with a kiss. They cuddle, with Chris' chance at fatherhood bringing a smile to his face, but this time, he would have a family again, and with the perfect woman like Jade makes it more complete.


	34. Chapter 33: It's Personal

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 33: It's Personal

It is now the crack of dawn and Chris and Jade were still sleeping, cuddled together. Suddenly, a missile hit Samus' ship from behind. This woke the couple up.

"What the hell...?"

Samus was flying the ship when she learned where the missile came from The couple quickly got dressed.

"KANO!" Samus shouted angrily.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Chris shouted angrily too. Soon they were surround by Black Dragon fighter jets.

"What does he want now?" Jade asked. Kano spoke through a radio frequency.

"Miss Aran, guess who's working with Bison now!"

"NO!" Jade feared for the worst. Kano working with Bison. This can't be good.

"And Chris, my favorite soldier, you've been a thorn at my side for too long. It's time for you to die!"

The frequency cuts off.

"We need to make a emergency landing. Hang on!"

Samus made an emergency landing in Ohio. The three got out. To Chris' surprise, he finds that he is back to his old home in Columbus before he left for military service. It had been 5 years since he moved to Los Angeles with his wife and daughter to start a new life, before Kano took it away out of sheer hatred and hostility towards him. Samus activated the ship's cloaking device, knowing that Black Dragon fighter jets will be looking for it. As they traveled by bus, Chris developed memories of growing up in the city. He had a tough childhood, but he grew wiser beyond that as he matured.

"Where are we?" Asked Jade.

"According to my ship, we are in Columbus, Ohio."

"My former home," Chris added.

Jade looked at him curiously. "You lived here?"

"I grew up here. I moved to L.A. with my wife and daughter before I was assigned to military service."

They then arrived in the West side of the city. They visited his former home, but it seemed devoid of any existence. He went into the kitchen and found a note.

 **"'ello, mate. Eventually, you will find this note. When I learned that you and Sonya were coming for me, I decided to make you my new favorite target. So what better way to play with your fragile mind than to kill your family. That's right, chump. I then met up with you and told you to go to Cuba to stop a drug trade operation, which I used to go to your pretty wife and daughter and kill them as well. I knew for a long time how weak-minded you are. "You're a pathetic excuse for a soldier and a family man. So now you know why you are alone in a cold, harsh world. Now, IT'S YOUR TURN!**

 **"Nothing personal, mate."**

 **"Sincerely yours, Kano."**

After Chris finished, he started feeling a mix of sadness and anger at the same time. He tossed the note on the floor, clenched his fist and screamed as he punch the door of the fridge so hard, it broke in two. He looked at his hand, large amounts of blood were pouring from his fingers. He imagined the blood to be Kano's, which he will spill very soon. Without a fuck given, he closed his fist. He picked up the note and put it in his pocket and said while looking at is blood-soaked fist with fire in his eyes, "Kano, you murdered my wife and daughter, but when you murdered my family, you crossed the line! When I find you, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"


	35. Chapter 34: Crossroads

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 34: Crossroads

At the Shadaloo base, Rashid, Azam and Nash are walking through the storage room past the entrance.

"I can't believe I came back here," Rashid said. As they come up to the open hallway, Nash briefly pauses at the doorway, then heads in a different direction into a nearby corridor.

"Hey, wait! That's not the right way! We have to stop the Moons, so we an get to the control room."

Nash did not stop. "I'know that Bison is here. I will find him and kill him."

Rashid blocks his way. "Wait... I just learned that Kanzuki and some other people are coming here soon. We all share the same goal to stop the Black Moons. If we all work together, our chances would be even better. If we could stop the Moons, Bison;s power will also weaken, and you'll be able to defeat him."

"I can't afford to waste time." Nash continued walking.

"I really don't know what happened to you, but if you want to get to Bison, you shouldn't abandon us."

"What you're saying is right. But some things cannot be resolved by doing right."

Rashid just looks on as Nash head into the corridor. He turns around and continues his way to the control room.


	36. Chapter 35: Entrusted

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 35: Entrusted

Further into the base, Rashid and Azam come across Karin and her entourage, consisting of Ibuki, Shibasaki and R. Mika.

"Pleasant to see you guys again," said Karin.

"So, Mr. Butler. Did you already find the control room from here? asked Rashid.

"Shibasaki is the head steward of the Kanzuki family. Of course he did."

Rashid, with no sense of personal space, he takes his arm around Shibasaki, who, as a good butler, remains unfazed.

"Great. Then I suggest we work together, and I will forgive you for what happened in the past."

"Please do not touch my head steward. By the way, do you have the piece?"

Before Rashid could answer Karin's question, two soldiers come to intercept the intruders.

"Again? These guys are getting on my nerves!"

Karin fights one of the soldiers. Balrog was right. These soldiers, despite these enhancements, were too weak, thus allowing Karin to dispatch one of them while Rashid, Ibuki and R. Mika took care of the rest. An alarm sounded, closing the blast doors to trap them.

"Damn."

Rashid pushes the group to the other side of one of the doors. He also looks at the two pieces he has and throws them to Karin before the door closed. "Please keep an eyes on them. I'm supposed to responsible for their safekeeping but there's no time. Can I trust you?"

Karin thought for a moment. "Understood." They then began searching for another way out.


	37. Chapter 36: Getting Lost

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 36: Getting Lost

At another part of the base, R. Mika and Ibuki are walking alone, pissed at each other.

"It's all your fault because you went the wrong way!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"No, it's YOUR fault," R. Mika countered. " You're slow, so they decided to leave us behind."

Ibuki was about to ream on R. Mika when a soldier was coming up from behind the wrestler.

"Look out!"

Ibuki jumps and fires a kunai at the soldier, stopping him dead on the tracks. R. Mika was at a loss. Ibuki just stuck her neck out for the wrestler.

"Uh... thanks."

Ibuki feels quite embarrassed with all the bickering her and R. Mika are doing, but the wrestler spotted Balrog passing by behind Ibuki with Ed.

"Hey!"

Ibuki spotted a horsed-shaped piece in his hand.

"Is this what you chumps want? If you want it, come and get it!"

They fight, but Ibuki finds herself in quite a bind. Balrog has no problem taking on a teenage girl. But her Ninjutsu skills she aquired over the course her life despite her lack of drive for training served her well. It's one thing to fight a generic Shadaloo grunt, but Balrog is one of the Four Kings. But ibuki manages to defeat him. To her amazement, he gets back up.

"That didn't work?"

Balrog moved in for the kill. He tried to punch Ibuki but R. Mika shielded her by absorbing the blow to her face.

"Mika!"

"Don't worry," Mika said. "Compared to my special training, this is nothing." She turns to Balrog. "Why don't you try me on for size?"

Having just been in a fight, Balrog shows no signs of backing down, and it showed in his agility and brutality he puts in his punches. However, he fails to realize that R. Mika is a force to be reckoned with. After a fierce duel, Balrog is defeated again. Even so, it was still not enough, so Mika got behind Balrog in a waistlock. Ed tried to use his power to repel Mika, but Ibuki stopped him with a smoke bomb. They managed to grab the piece and head off. They found Karin and Shibasaki.

"Ms. Kanzuki!"


	38. Chapter 37: The Flame Of the Sage

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 37: The Flame Of the Sage

Outside the base, soldiers run out to confront Chun-Li. Although outnumbered, She's ready to take them down when Dhalsim teleports next to her, using his amazing power of elastification to knock them all down, similar to DC Comics's Martian Manhunter.

"Dhalsim!"

"Sorry, I'm late."

More soldiers zero in.

"I'll take care of them."

He hands Chun-Li the piece Alex gave to him.

"Thank you."

Chun-Li runs to the base. Dhalsim sits in a Lotus position, focuses his power, and unleashes a massive Yoga Inferno against the soldiers.


	39. Chapter 38: You Are Not Alone

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 38: You Are Not Alone

Back in Columbus at nighttime, Chris, Samus and Jade remained at his old childhood home, trying to figure out how to help Chun-Li and her allies. Tanya was next to him, possibly napping after being on her feet all day. Samus came from the kitchen.

"Chris, how are you feeling?" asked Samus.

"Worthless. We're stuck here in old home."

Tanya showed up via teleportation. "I was looking for you guys."

"We were ambushed by Kano's men," said Jade

"Bastard."

"Listen, I know what it's like to be alone. I lost my family when I was little. I won't bore with the details, but..."

Tanya sat next to Chris

"You ok?"

I will be when I get my hands on that son of a bitch. I apologize, Tanya."

"No, it's ok. So how are we going to get to this... base... whatever it is?"

"Well, it's late at night. We'll try to get there in the morning somehow," Chris said.

"Get some sleep. I'm going back to my ship and see what damage was done."

"Alone?"

"I'll need Jade with me. We'll be fine." She shows him her emergency pistol and leaves the house. 2 hours later, Chris laid down, thinking about Jade. Just last night after their lovin', they discussed their future. Chris thought about adopting a child. Jade knew he wanted to be a father again and agreed. Tanya wrapped her arm around him.

"Chris?"

He looks at her. Not a moment goes by when he doesn't think about Tanya either. "What are you thinking about?"

"Jade and I, we talked about adopting a child. Since I cannot reproduce, it's the only option."

"You wanted to be a father again?"

"Yes."

Tanya held him close. The thought of fatherhood brought back terrible memories for her. She began tearing up.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought of my father, the Ambassador to new realms. I knew he means well, but whenever something happens to me, good or bad, he ignores me. It's like I never existed. He was always too busy. As any daughter would, she'd strive for attention. Even when I was little, the people of Edenia never gave me the time of day. Children constantly bully me. It's like I'm cursed. As I grew up, I wanted to try my hand at finding love, but all they see is someone who should never have been born." Tanya cried quietly.

"What the hell did your father do to you that made you this way?"

"He said he wanted a son... and... (cries between words) He had me instead. He always told me I was inferior, that I would never be good enough!"

"Sounds like he hated you."

"It's all I felt from him, misery and hate."

"Is that why you ended up worshipping Shinnok?"

"When I first met him, Queen Sindel assigned me to take in refugees into our realm, not knowing he was one of them. He could tell I was unhappy and persuaded me to join his side. Little did I know, he used his Necromancy to corrupt me. I betrayed Edenia and sided with the others. He explained to me of the emperor Shao Kahn. Apparently, they discussed about my new affiliation to them. Kahn wanted me to prove my worth."

"What was your first task?"

"I don't remember. I don't really remember what I've done under Shao Kahn's influence, but the only thing I can remember is that very night in Outworld. This man, Kano, your nemesis, came up to me and offered me a deal. He said Shao Kahn has a knack for breaking promises, especially the one he made to me of ultimate power. He said I should join him in his war with Earthrealm. He also mentioned that he would hire me to kill..."

Tanya stopped and suddenly remembered what Kano wanted her to do. "He wanted me to kill you!"

Chris rose up, shocked by what revealed to him.

"I had no idea who you were until you came to my campsite. You saw Kano was about to rape me and stopped him. He showed me a photo of you. I told him I got better things to do. He didn't take my response too well and attacked me. He threw me on my cot and tried to rip my clothes off. That's when you came around. You stopped Kano from raping me. If it weren't for your actions, I'd be carrying that monster's child!"

Tanya cried onto Chris' chest. He couldn't believe what he heard. He tried to calm her down. He looked in her eyes and said, "I'm so glad I stopped that son of a bitch in time. I couldn't let him hurt a beautiful woman like you, let alone carry his child."

"That's when I realized that there was someone who cares about me. That person is the one I'm with now. We fell in love the following night. You're the only one who showed interest in me, even though you're married, but you accepted me in your life. All I ever wanted was to be loved, and you're the only one who loves me. The love we made that night, I've never felt more alive."

"Tanya, once I adopt a child when this is over, I figured you'd be a good aunt."

"Chris, I know you would make a great father, just like you were. I'd be honored."

They kiss. She climbs on top. She strips her top off. She then takes his pants off until his hard member is in full view. Tanya removed her pants. Her luscious thighs come in full view. Chris rose up to caress them. He then manages to slide his tongue into her vagina. Tanya felt it going in. As he was giving Tanya the pleasure she needs, she starts touching herself. She managed to facesit him, giving him more access. He massaged that ass as well. Tanya kept her moans as quiet as possible, but the pleasure he is giving her made that task a bit difficult. He actually hit the spot. She moaned a little loud and breathing a little hard. Her vagina was getting all kinds of tongue action, which is causing her to reach her orgasm. A few moments later, she reached her peak and got off, and shot her load on the floor. She looked at him, hungry for his love. She straddles him, locked lips with him, and takes his member into her vagina.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too, Tanya."

She moved her hips slowly as he held her close. She took him deep into her. They lip lock as she picked up the pace. He kisses her neck and moved down towards her breasts. Tanya kept the movements of her hips steady. Chris massaged her breasts. She whispers in his ear, "You make me so happy, Chris. I'm so glad I'm not alone anymore. My god, you're so good inside me."

Tanya started bouncing a little. He held her hips. He got on top of her and kept his thrusts steady. He pumped deep into her. She wrapped her thighs around him. He manages to pick up a small amount of speed but he was careful enough not to hurt her, but his seed is about to come out. He closed his eyes, but he could say anything, she said, "Come inside me, Chris. I know you're about to come. Let it go, baby." Chris moaned softly as he shot his seed into Tanya's vagina. She felt his hot seed going into her. She moaned a little loud. They lip lock, but they soon find out that the air in the house is cold. They got dressed. Chris tried to find something to use as pillows and blankets. He found one each, which was good enough. They finally laid down and cuddle to stay warm. Tanya laid her head on Chris' chest. He holds her close to him. Tanya had been alone all her life, her father not giving her what any daughter wanted, to be loved. Chris was the only one gave her the love she needed, and much more.


	40. Chapter 39: Chance Meeting

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 39: Chance Meeting

Tanya woke up after her and Chris' passion last night. She knew she wouldn't be alone anymore, but she woke up alone. She hears the shower running, thinking he is showering. She went to the bathroom, stripper her clothes off, and got in.

'Hey, baby."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Tanya. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I'm still a little cold. That blanket you found didn't quite warm us up."

He turned around and holds her close. They kiss. "How about if I wash your hair, Tanya? You could really use it like me. I found some shampoo and conditioner here which hadn't been used yet."

"I like that," she said softly. She felt the nice warm water soaking her hair as Chris prepares the shampoo and conditioner. When her hair is completely wet, she turns around and gets on her knees.

"What are you doing?"

"This."

She takes his hard member into her mouth. She went slow and easy. Chris lathered the shampoo on her hair. He wanted to make sure a nice shower would help her feel better, but being in the shower with Chris for the first time was something she never considered until now. She closed her eyes and massaged his member with her lips and tongue. He allowed the shampoo to remain in her hair for a few minutes and then used a showerhead to rinse it off. Then he applied the conditioner. She picked up the pace. He closed his eyes as Tanya was blowjobing him. After a few moments, she got up and rinsed her hair. Chris massaged her breasts as she was rinsing. She then looks at him. After their passion last night, she liked the idea of making love in the shower. He sat down on the edge of the tub with her sitting on his lap facing away. He wrapped his arms around her as she takes his member into her vagina. She moved up and down slowly. She easily took him deep but too deep. As she bounced slowly, they lip lock. His hands roamed over her body. He kissed her neck. A few minutes later, he placed her on the wall and slid into her. She wrapped her thighs around him as he pumped into her. He lunged deep. Tanya moaned, saying his name as he picked up the pace. They lip lock again, but she didn't want to let him go. He sat down and Tanya bounced while they kiss wildly. their hands all over each other. She sped up her bouncing, moaning loud, hoping for Chris to come.

"Chris, I love you so much! I don't ever want to get enough of this!" She continued moaning. She bounced harder. She knew he's getting close.

"Tanya..."

"Come, baby! I just want you to know, I'm yours, baby. You know Jade and I made out in front of you. I love the taste of her skin, her amazing breasts, her thighs, that body and that ass. ;) I love you both so much, I'd give my body to both of you. And I love the feeling of amazing cock inside me! Come, baby!" She slammed herself on him, trying to force his seed out. His cock is well on its way to open fire in her vagina.

"TANYA...!" They both moaned as his seed is approaching the exit.

"Chris, come my love. Give me every drop!" They both went faster. He closed his eyes. Tanya screamed as he finally shot his seed inside her but she kept going, pumping his cock like a 12-gauge shotgun. Chris was moaning when she took every ounce of him. Some are even on him. She looks at him and says between breaths, "That... was so... incredible..."

Chris caressed her thighs and asks, "What kind of woman are you, Tanya?"

"The one you'll never get enough of." ;) They kiss. They then finished their shower. After they dried up and dressed, Chris asked her, "You hungry?"

"After such amazing sex, I could grab a bite."

They left the house and took the city bus. They had pizza for lunch. After that, they went back to where Samus's ship is. When they got there, it was gone.

"What the...?"

"Samus..."

Someone was approaching them. Chris instantly recognized him. Tremor!

"What are you doing here?"

"I seek an alliance," answered Tremor.

"An alliance? Why would you want to ally with us? You're Kano's domestic, right?" Chris asked.

"Hey! That's my line!" Tanya said.

"Was. When I learned that he murdered your wife and daughter, I wanted to kill him myself."

"Why didn't you? I barely know you. The first time I've seen you is when Kano stabbed me, and you knocked Tanya out cold. The second time is when you and Kano were about to sell a gunship belonging to Samus Aran! Speaking of that, where is it?"

"Kano took it, along with Samus as his hostage. I'm only here in wait, knowing you and Tanya would show up."

Tremor turned around with his head and continues, "It reminded me of a mission I had. Kano assigned me to protect a portal to Outworld and kill any Special Forces members. I was defeated by Jackson Briggs and was incarcerated. Years later, a prison riot took place and I was able to escape. Now I seek to dispose of Kano for his betrayal and Jax for my incarceration."

"It's true that you committed crimes against humanity, Tremor, but if you know where Kano is, I suggest you tell me. I recently discovered that he murdered my family as well."

"All the more reason to seek revenge, Chris. He is on his way to a base called Shadaloo."

"Chris! Chun-Li and her allies are probably there now."

"No question about it! Hold up." Chris activates his comm. "Sonya..."

"Chris! Why aren't you at he Shadaloo base?"

"What took you so long to contact me? We were on our way there but Kano shot us down?"

"Our communications were down. Where are you?"

"In Columbus, Ohio, my former home."

"I will send a S-F chopper at Columbus' LZ. Be sure you're there when it arrives, E.T.A 2 hours."

"Copy that, Sonya. Also, I found Tremor. He seeks an alliance against Kano."

"What? What for?"

"He explained to me what Kano told him about the death of my wife and daughter. I recently discovered that he murdered my family as well. I have a note from him as proof. I found it at the house from my childhood years. He too wants revenge for his betrayal, and Jax for his imprisonment."

"Unbelievable. Also, I received reports that Samus Aran was abducted by Kano with her stolen gunship."

"Where are they heading?"

"Towards the Shadaloo base."

"We're heading to the airport for departure. We need to get to the base and stop those Moons. Thanks again, Sonya. I owe you one."

"I know you do. ;) And sorry that I couldn't contact you. Queen Sindel is still with me. She wants to know if you and Tanya are ok."

"We good, Sonya."

They arrived at the airport. An hour later, an Homefront Warrior showed up alongside Jade.

"Chris!"

"JADE!"

They hugged and kissed each other. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, dear."

"Tanya..." She went to Tanya. "I can't thank you enough for protecting him."

"I didn't know I was protecting him, but I'm so glad I did."

"Sir! We came to collect you by Major Sonya Blade's request. None of the S-F choppers are functional due to the blackout caused by the Black Moons."

"This will have to do, Sergeant. And tell Major Blade I owe her one. We need to get to the Shadaloo base immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

"Onward!"

Chris, Jade and Tanya got on the chopper. Tremor disappeared, possibly heading to the base himself. Chris looked at his former home one last time. He grew up in the city.

"Where's Samus?" asked Jade.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Chun-Li was heading to the control room when she heard a little girl's voice.

"You are one of the people that has the merope..."

"Aren't you...?'

The girl shows Chun-Li her datapad. The equipment displays information on herself, along with a star-shaped piece Cammy gave her. She quickly realized what this means.

"So, Shadaloo was using hackers to track down the pieces. We'll save the conversation for later. We have to get out of here now."

"There's someone... I mean... I still have to look for the usher."

"Usher?"

"I still have something I must do. I cannot escape yet." The girl runs off with her datapad.

'That girl... what is she doing?"


	41. Chapter 40: Stopping the Moon

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 40: Stopping the Moon

As the trio of Chris, Tanya and Jade make their way to the Shadaloo base, Chris tried to get in contact with Chun-Li.

"Chris, what's going on?"

"Me and the girls are on our way to the base now. E.T.A. 5 minutes. Samus has been abducted and is somewhere inside the base."

"Who got her?"

"Kano."

"That bastard!"

"I'll be right there."

"Copy that. I'll let Karin know."

Karin walked into the control room. Just then she sees Chun-Li.

"Oh my."

"It seems we made it here in perfect timing. Chris just contacted me. He's on his way now."

"Chun-Li's comm is activated. "Sonya?"

'Chun-Li, what's the situation?"

'Karin and I are inside the control room. Chris is on his way here now, E.T.A. 5 minutes."

"So are we. You're gonna need all the backup you can. We can handle Shadaloo security. Be there in 30."

"Thank you, Sonya. Chun-Li out."

"Reinforcements?" asked Karin.

"Yes. They're gonna take care of security."

"And Chris?"

"He'll meet us here."

"And now we have all six of them."

"Let's do this."

Chun-Li heads to the mainframe to get started, but a voice stopped her and Karin in her tracks.

"More intruders have broken into my very important control room." It's that GOD AWFUL F.A.N.G! "What are you doing here?"

"I'll take care of this," said Karin. "You must be exhausted after your trip."

"How dare you try to interrupt Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. that I dedicated to Lord Bison... I will not allow the both of you to leave here alive!" Karin, baby girl, this is CW2K. Please kick his ass!

"No problem."

Karin fights F.A.N.G. He is a dangerous man, but to me, he'd be better off in some wizard movie than in a fighting game. Karin proved once again that her style is tailored to handle any adversary and defeats him. F.A.N.G tried to get up, but gets hit in the back of the head with a buttstock of a SCAR-H rifle courtesy of Chris.

"Right on time, Chris," Karin said. "Nice rifle."

"Thank. It's a Special Operations Forces Combat Rifle, or SCAR for short. Anyway, what's happening?"

"Chris, we have all the pieces, " Chun-Li said. "Since you saved the world a few months ago, I figure I give you this honor."

"Besides, Chris, I told you before that you could very well save the world," Karin said. "Just put the pieces in this machine and we'll take care of the rest."

"Affirmative."

Chris put his rifle down and inserted the pieces into the machine.

"This is it."

He then gets on the keyboard and a light scans the pieces. On the screen above the terminal, one of the Back Moons is displayed, along with several other types of info and schematics n Operation C.H.A.I.N.S., while a PSA meter on the upper left corner starts filling. Chun-Li stepped back, hoping this new W.M.D. will be stopped. A little while later, Tanya, Samus and Jade arrived. A error message pops up on screen, indicating that the operation was aborted.

"It stopped," Tanya said.

"Oh, man. I guess my data entry skills paid off," said Chris.

"Well done, Chris," said Karin.

F.A.N.G got up, clearly annoyed. He spreads the purple on the group, but Jade manages to shield them with her pole. She spun it fast enough.

"WOW!" Karin was impressed. Jade was juggling her pole while giving her a wink. ;) Suddenly, the floor in the center of the room opens up. There is a intense heat release as light pours out from the reactor beneath.

"Then this is..."

"Their main headquarters."

The man behind them is Abel, dressed like a Shadaloo shock trooper, but wearing his black belt and shin guard and is barefoot.

"Abel, you're the one working undercover? I see.

"He nodded to reassure them. Suddenly, a series of scrolling command line were popping up on the terminal's monitor.

"Someone is trying to hack the control room," said Abel as more windows pop up.


	42. Chapter 41: Trembling Fingers

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 41: Trembling Fingers

In another room, F.A.N.G was addressing someone. It was the little Chinese girl from before.

"Execute the program right now or else!"

The girl protested. He shows the girl his poison-soaked hand towards her face.

"Do you think I'm a complete fool who didn't realize you were sniffing around for those who had the control keys? Tell me, do you want me to melt you like I did to that programmer? Yes, the "Descent Program". With this, no one will be able to stop it from happening."

The girl began typing the program code in her datapad, appearing frightened. F.A.N.G was singing and dancing like a fuckin' jackass! Seriously, Capcom, what the fuck?!

"This is so perfect! Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. is indestructible! All the power from fear, despair and hatred will be given to Lord Bison and he will rule the world! (Evil laughter)

CW2K: Aw, shit!


	43. Chapter 42: Descent Program

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 42: Descent Program

A shot of a Black Moon drifting in space is followed by a radar in the US Army bunker. Two comm officers gave the general an update.

"The Black Moons had stopped, but they've been reactivated," said the first comm officer.

"What did you say?" The general asks.

"Descent Program... it must have been activated."

"Data's coming in," announced the second one. "If the Black Moons drop to the surface, the resulting explosion will destroy everything within 10 kilometers."

The radar simulates the impact areas greater than 10 kilometers. The key targets are: London, Moscow, Calcutta, Beijing and Tokyo. New York and Rio were to be their original targets, but are off by a few miles. They seems to be centered around Quebec and Belo Horizonte, which is Portuguese for "Beautiful Horizon" and is the sixth largest city located in the Minas Gerais state in southeastern Brazil respectively.

"This monitor shows the countdown before the Moons drop."

A timer pops up over the map. It gives the time limit of 24 hours and counting down.

"Contact all departments!"


	44. Chapter 43: Careless

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 43: Careless

Back at the Shadaloo base, all the windows closed and the computer returns to the Black Moons' status reports. The timer for Descent Program pops up, showing a 24-hour countdown.

"What the hell...? asked Chris. "AW, SHIT!"

'What's wrong...?" Before Jade could finish her question, she sees the countdown.

"Descent Program..."

"What is the Decent Program?" Tanya asked.

"They were hiding this as a backup plan," Abel replied.

"Each Moon will directly impact on their city. This is not good," Karin said.

"I need to contact Sonya." Chris uses his comm.

"Chris, report," said Sonya.

"I'm gonna download a photo to your phone. Hold up."

Chris takes a picture of the countdown and downloads it. Sonya couldn't believe it.

"I thought the Moons were deactivated."

"I know, but someone hacked the control room and Descent Program came up. Within 24 hours, the Moons will drop in certain cities around the world, including Beijing, Tokyo, Calcutta, Moscow and London. New York has already fallen and Rio was next."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I can't deactivate them again."

"It can't be..." Chun-Li whispered. She was on looking down at the underground control room at the edge of the catwalk. What she saw stunned her.

"Hang on, Sonya. What is it?"

She points to F.A.N.G., threatening the little Chinese girl. Chris sees Abel.

"Dude, are you all right? What the hell is that?!"

"Is this... Psycho Power?"

"Psycho Power?"

Chun-Li tried to help Abel, but he said, "Stay away... from... me..."

Abel lets loose a burst of purple energy around him.


	45. Chapter 44: King of Shadows

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 44: King of Shadows

In the underground control room, M. Bison is above the pod where the little Chinese girl is. F.A.N.G is beside himself with joy.

"Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. is a complete success! The Black Moons will fall onto every city, and the world will become a whirlwind of chaos. Mankind will tremble in fear and despair, and the world will be in flames! The negative energy from all around the world will nourish Lord Bison! Yes! The world will be...

CW2K: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID WIZARD WANNA-BE MOTHERFUCKER! (sigh) I am so sorry.

"I'm beyond that," said Bison.

"Then I'll finish you here!"

That was Charlie Nash from the vantage point high above the room. He jumps down and attacks Bison with a Sonic Hurricane, but Bison didn't even flinch. Nash tried to use all his power, but Bison just swats him away without turning around, launching him down to the floor where Nash manages to land on three points. Bison floats to see if the man he saw die years ago made it back to the pearly gates.

"Well, I never expected that your lost soul would stumble its way back to me."

"I will... kill you."

"It looks like you want to die."

Nash battles Bison. Wielding a power beyond any mortal comprehension, along with his drive for revenge, Nash tries everything he had, but Bison is also greatly strengthened by the influence of the Black Moons and makes this fight look easy. This, compounded with the fact that Nash should've saved the attack from earlier, contributes to this loss at the hands of the dictator.

"Not yet!"

Nash charged at him, but Bison raised a force field to repel him.

"Idiot! Do you think the fist of someone like you, whose life has already expired, can even reach me?"

With a blast of Psycho Power, Nash is launched away. Meanwhile, a dark liquid starts to drip near Bison, followed by a primal roar. It's Necalli!

"That power..."

Nash retreated for now.

"I've been waiting for you," said Bison. He also says to F.A.N.G, "Everything is going according to plan."

He battles Necalli. He should be more than a match for Bison, but the dictator's power far transcends any known limits and narrowly defeats him. Necalli rose to his feet and and makes a large leap into the shadows. Bison was most impressed.


	46. Chapter 45: Worried About A Friend

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 45: Worried About A Friend

Rashid and Azam were attempting to find their way out of the base when they found Nash, wounded.

"Good sir! That looks painful. Can you stand?"

Nash tried to get up.

"Were you able to defeat Bison?"

"I couldn't kill him," he replied.

An alarm sounded.

"I guess they haven't finished the job. Damn it! I haven't found my friend yet!"

Nash looked at him with curiosity. Rashid begins his story.

"An old friend. This friend was a bit of a bonehead when we were kids. We also made games. One became a huge hit. After that, a lot of companies were job offers. My friend was hesitating to make a decision, but then decided to work a company under Shadaloo. Probably was tricked into it. After all, how else could anyone ever end up making the Black Moons? My friend had bee making mistakes for what seemed like every time I get the same call for help, 'My friend Rashid, please my life' or something like that. So I helped, but not once have I ever got a thank you. What a friend. This time I think it's really serious."

"I'm assuming you'll continue looking for him," Nash asked. A low growl is heard nearby. Necalli has found them. Looks like Rashid's friend will have to wait a little longer... if he survives, that is.


	47. Chapter 46: Escaping Shadaloo

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 46: Escaping Shadaloo

At the base's main entrance, R. Mika and Ibuki were still busy mowing down Shadaloo troopers.

"How many more do we have to fight?" asked Mika. Luckily, Sonya, joined by Jax, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Kung Lao, Li Mei and Kitana, bursted upon the scene.

"Need some help?" Asked Cage.

They allied with Mika and Ibuki to take care of the troopers. Chris, followed by Tanya, Chun-Li, Karin, and Jade were heading in their direction to join the frey. Once they were done and out, Ibuki noticed a purple glow approaching them. It was Abel, running towards everyone, pissed off!

"IRON..." Zangief came crashing down like a meteor, and sent Abel off-course. "...MUSCLE!" Mika was excited. Ibuki, well, not so much.

She spotted a helicopter landing near them. It has a emblem of the Kanzuki family.

"Impeccable timing," said Karin.

Shibasaki and Guile were the pilots.

"They are here to pick us up. We need to get out of here so everyone on board. Chris, once again I thank you for helping us but this mission is not over yet. Ride with Sonya and we'll meet you at S-F."

Chris nodded, "Let's go."

Chris was about to head outside but was shot from behind.

"CHRIS!" Tanya ran to him. He slowly got up.

"Are you ok?"

"Laser..." Was all he could muster. Tanya looked up. "KANO!"

"In the flesh!"

Kano jumps down.

"Go, Tanya..."

"I'm not leaving you here, Chris."

"That's not up for debate. Go!"

"Tanya, we need to go now," said Karin.

Tanya kisses him. "Be safe for me."

She runs out of the base. Zangief had just finished Abel and carried him over his shoulders. As the chopper was about to take off, Karin sensed something. "Something's wrong."

Rashid, Azam and Nash had exited the base with Necalli chasing after them. Rashid was able to climb in along with Azam Nash was last to climb on.

"GRAB ON!" Guile yelled as his old USAF buddy grabs on. The choppers then departed, leaving Chris to battle Kano and Necalli roaring in the heavens.

Inside the base, ""I bet you waited long enough to fight me, eh, mate?"

"Worth it, but now, it's just you and me."

Kano pulls out one of his knives. "I cannot wait to kill you."

"Then prepare for a disappointment. FIGHT!"

Chris battles his longtime nemesis. he fought him before in the Mortal Kombat tournament, but this time, it's personal. It's time to end this. All of the mental warfare he suffered, it actually strengthened him. Kano tried his patented Cannonball which connected on Chris' chest, sending both of them flying down to the underground control room. F.A.N.G witnesses the fight and soon recognizes Chris. He heard stories of how he saved the world when he defeated Shao Kahn. Now he is fighting Kano. Chris tossed Kano into one of the computers and smashed his head into it. Kano recovered and smacked Chris in the head with the broken computer. Chris countered another attack and threw him into one of the computer mainframes, paying F.A.N.G no mind. Meanwhile, in the reactor area, Samus made her escape. She was searching for way out of the base and find her ship when she heard a door to the control room busted down. Chris and Kano were tearing apart everything in sight with their combat. Samus remained in hiding and used the battle as a distraction to make her escape. Kano fell into the reactor where Samus was. Kano shot his lasers at Chris, who dodges them. What seemed like a all-out brawl turns into a gunfight. Chris took out his Glock 19 while Kano takes out a Heckler & Koch MP5A4. The gun battle moved from area to area. Bison was watching the fight from the monitors. He seemed interested. He had no idea who he was, but believed he might provide him some entertainment with combat. The thought of it put a smile on his face.

Samus found her ship, realizing that Chris is still in the base somewhere. She activates the ship's engine and heads back to find him, but gets attacked by Balrog.

"Where do you think you're going, sweet thing?"

Samus looked at him. He's gonna get his ass kicked. 'Try me." Balrog tried the first strike, but Samus countered with greater ease and launches a half spin kick to his face, knocking him down. Balrog made a huge mistake when he picked a fight with a galactic bounty hunter and was defeated. "Is that all?"

Kano kicked a door down in another corridor somewhere in the base, possibly the boiler room. His MP5 in hand, he searches for Chris, who drops down on him from the ceiling. The MP5 slid across the corridor and Chris choked Kano, but he blasted him in the face with his laser and tackles him. He tried to stab Chris, but the Homefront Warrior commander used all his strength to push him back. Then he had a idea. He grabbed Kano's face and got behind him. He ripped off his laser eye! Kano stumbled around. Now is the time for Chris' first fatality. He pulls one of Kano's knives out, knees him in the gut, leans his head back and impales him through his throat. He pulls it out, with blood splashing on him. As Kano was struggling to breathe, holding his new neck wound, Chris slides between his legs and takes another knife. He stabs Kano on both sides of his head and twisted his head to the right, breaking his neck, then he used all his might to yank the head right off. The head is still on the knife. As Kano fell dead, Chris stabs the ground with that knife. He rose up, seeing Kano's headless body on the ground. Everything he went psychologically was because of Kano. The nightmare was finally over. He then looks at his photo of his wife and daughter.

"For my family..."

Chris grabbed the MP5 and makes his way out of the base when he was ambushed by Necalli. Chris has never seen a warrior with such primal and murderous instincts before. Chris got up ready to fight.

"Consume your soul..."

Just as Necalli was about to attack, he was shot from behind. Chris looked at the source. It was some kind of cyborg with a green arm cannon.

"Chris, run!" It was Samus! In her Power Suit!

"Samus?"

"Get to my ship! It is outside the base!"

Chris nodded quickly and escaped. Now it's Samus' turn. "You cannot evade me, beast!"

Samus battles Necalli. Necalli uses the liquid to trap Samus, but her acrobatic abilities make it difficult. She shot her arm cannon with several different types of projectiles, including missiles, plasma beam and her ice beam. It seemed like a hour since the battle started, but Samus was showing no signs of backing down. She then turned into her morph ball and laid what appeared to be a power bomb. Necalli was stunned, unable to continue. Samus then ran outside the base when the power bomb exploded. Hopefully it killed Necalli. Samus ran to her ship and took off with Chris inside. She disengages her power suit back to her Zero suit. She too was exhausted after facing Balrog and then Necalli.

"Are you ok, Chris?"

She set the coordinates for the S-F base.

Chris removed his outfit, which was covered in blood. He couldn't believe it. He killed Kano! The man responsible for his suffering. He closed his eyes for a moment. He then looks at Samus.

"Much better."


	48. Chapter 47: End of the Escape

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 47: End of the Escape

Juri's ATV crashed into a train station in London through a high window. Her, Cammy and Decapre managed to get across the Atlantic Ocean.

"I think we lost them," said Juri.

Cammy was still uncomfortable having to ally with Juri. Decapre regained consciousness, and tackles Cammy to the ground in a fit of psychopathic rage. Juri was mildly amused.

"Mo oh my. And you're the one who gave up everything to save her."

Decapre tried to strangle Cammy.

"Stop it!"

"Ha! Looks like she'll never be cured. Why don't you just kill her?"

Decapre tried to attack Cammy with her wrist blade, but Cammy pushed it away and knocked her out cold. Juri laughs maniacally.

"Way to go!"

Juri notices Vega on top of the train station. He jumps down but his focus is on Decapre.

"She may be an ugly doll," Vega said sarcastically. "But she must surely have a role to play."

He tries to attack Cammy, but she dodges out of the way without finding a breach in his defense for a counterattack.

"Beauty that is born from conflict with past memories. I thought such thing had been lost. This new beauty. Show it to me now!"

They battle, but Cammy was too preoccupied with Decapre, which allowed Vega to find openings and defeat her.

"That's it! I want to see everything!"

Vega picks Cammy up by her braid with his claws, but before he could do anything, he was kicked by Juri.

"This perv is giving off a really good vibe. Hey, perv, I saw her first, which makes her mine! Go play somewhere else."

"You lack delicacy!"

"You're the one who lacks delicacy," Juri mocked. "Go back home and cry on your pillow."

Juri and Vega are surprisingly equal in speed and brutality, but Juri looked well rested and is able to break into Vega's defenses, even more so than Cammy and defeats him.

Vega recovered and jumped to a clock and off it, landing next to Decapre.

"Crap.I guess I didn't kill him. You woke up already?" Juri noticed Cammy trying to get up. Cammy notices Vega next to Decapre and rushes in. She kicked his face mask off, forcing him to retreat.

"Huh... I see." He leaps back in a window from which he came. "I'll leave... for now."

Juri's phone rang.

"What now? Oh. It's her."

Her who exactly?


	49. Chapter 48: The Power of the Dead

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 48: The Power of the Dead

At the S-F base, the parties assembled to raid the Shadaloo base have reconvened.

"We came back here for now to regroup," Karin told everybody. "But we will go back to the base as soon as we rethink our strategy."

"We're going back to our own hideout now," said Rashid. "It seems that Helen has some new information."

Just then, Abel showed up, roaring with rage. He threw Nash and Guile into the interrogation room. He was still giving off Psycho Power. The two USAF officers tackle him, but Abel used sheer brute force to throw them on their backs. Guile recovered for another go.

"No more!"

He tosses a Sonic Boom at Abel, but he tanks it. Guile tackles him again.

"Charlie!"

On cue, Nash palced his hand on Abel's forehead and the gemstone on his forehead glues blue and start draining the Psycho Power from Abel. However, Nash feels there was too much within the French fighter.

"Not yet."

Just then, Chris and Samus returned to the interrogation room to witness Charlie draining the Psycho Power from Abel, who stopped resisting and lands on all fours.

"Incredible," said Samus.

Chun-Li tends to Abel as Jade and Tanya tend to Chris and Samus.

"You ok?" Chun-Li asked.

"Oui (Yes)"

Abel turns to Nash. "You're the one who stopped my madness. Merci Beaucomp (Thank you very much)."

Not a man of words, Nash turns to leave.

"Charlie. You forgot this." Guile throws something at him. Nash caught it. It was his dog tags, something Guile kept with him for years. Nash acknowledges this and leaves, with Rashid and Azam behind. Abel wondered something about Nash. Was this the man that saved his life years ago?


	50. Chapter 49: Preparations

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 49: Preparations

"I really understand how you feel, but Helen might have some new information to share with us," said Rashid. He, Azam and Nash enter a Russain pub. Juri and Cammy are already there. Helen comes in.

'Ah, everyone's here."

"So you say there is a way to stop the Moons," Rashid asked.

"Depends on you."

Helen holds up Rashid's phone and plays a voice message.

"To the friend of that person. The usher. I found a command, "Light up the pathway for whose who stray. I call thy name." If we decipher this, we can stop the Moons. I have skill like, I know how to read and write programs, but I cannot read hearts. But you, who are the friend of that person, you can."

"A command?" asked Rashid.

"It seems like a code," Helen replied. "I assume you can?

"Yes."

"I'm impressed with Rashid of the Turbulent Wind.I thank the developer of the Black Moons and your friendship with her. It's Kismet. If the command is activated, Shadaloo's plan will be for naught. I'm very excited!" She turns to Nash. "You'll finally get to kill Bison!"

Nash shook his head glumly. "I can only do what's in my ability to do. But I'm afraid that I won't be able to end Bison's life."

"Don't say such things."

"I don't have the strength to do that. However, they do..."

"DON'T SAY THAT! Don't you know how much I had sacrificed to bring you back to life? What do you mean you can't win? You're SUPPOSED to win. If you win, with the power from my Lord, and the prophecy...

Prophecy?

"I'm already dead," Nash interrupted. "For dead men, time will stand still, but Bison's Psycho Power is growing and evolving. Whereas I have.."

"Did you get frightened and decided to chicken out? All right. Let me tell you something. Your time is short just for a limited period by the grace of my Lord. Hah! Don't tell me you you thought you would live forever? Before too long your body will be in a state of decay. There is no next time for a filthy dead man like you!" Ouch!

"I already know that."

"What did you say?" Helen asked, stunned by Nash's comment.

"I know I don't have much time, but I have to do what I have to do."

Nash gets up and leaves with Rashid and Azam following him. Helen seemed confused and outraged at the same time.


	51. Chapter 50: Consuming Darkness

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 50: Consuming Darkness

At the Kanzuki estate, butterflies of light flutter about, while a dark liquid drips from the roof of the house, heralding the coming of the legend that is Necalli. Opposite him is Ryu.

"I have waited... and you have come."

Necalli roars, ready for battle.

"Finally..."

They fight. Necalli uses his full power, intent on consuming Ryu's soul, made more powerful thanks to the influence of the Satsui no Hado. But the karateka, however, rises up to the challenge with a more cleansed mind and while he intends to fight to his full force, he is resolute in not relying on the destructive desires hidden in the darkest corners of his mind. It's a long, hard battle with neither the legendary warrior and the everlasting vagabond able to best the other. But Ryu's skill and determination allowed him to best Necalli's combat instincts. The warrior fell, only to recover for another attack which Ryu dodges with a sound mind. He then enters the Ansatsuken meditation stance and the calming power began swirling about him, bringing out the Satsui no Hado. Nevertheless, Ryu keeps his wits about him, not breaking his concentration for even a moment, as small electrical currents spark around him. Amidst the small Sakura pedals of Spring, Ryu's own power slowly overcomes the darkness in his fists, purging out the Satsui no Hado completely. Necalli lost his patience and tries to attack , but Ryu opens his eyes and concentrates his newfound on his fist, striking the warrior before he can make contact when Ryu's fist connects into Necalli's torso. Defeated, Necalli falls to his knees and starts melting into the puddle of black liquid.

"Why couldn't I devour his soul like the others..."

Dhalsim teleports behind him.

"You must go. His soul is no longer yours to devour."

Necalli agreed and disappeared. Someone calls out to Ryu. It was Chun-Li. She and Ken ran out of the house. Ken gives Ryu a satisfied smile and Ryu gives him a friendly nod. Karin came out of the house.

"Now everyone is here. Well then we're going back to the Shadaloo base."

"Nash and Rashid?" Chun-Li asks.

"They believe they have a way of stopping the Moons."

"That's amazing," said Ken. "Then let's leave it to them to stop the Moons. We'll go there to defeat Bison."

Chris, Jade, Samus and Tanya came out.

"Oh, Ryu. This is..."

"Chris," Ryu somehow recognizes him. "I heard stories about you. Surely you are here to stop the Moons as well?"

"Yes, Ryu. It is an honor to meet you. This is my wife Jade and our friend Tanya. They too were with us at our first run at the base. This is Samus Aran from orbit, who came here to investigate the Moons."

"Can I come along too?"

"What the...?"

Chris turned around and sees a young woman. She has long pink hair, wearing a white top, a police cap, VERY short shorts with a pair of handcuffs and high heels.

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Tanya.

"Jealous?" asked the woman who has a whip in her hand. "Name's Poison."

"Poison? Are you for real?"

"Poison! What brings you here?" Karin asks.

"I want in on the action."

"You. Look, honey. I don't know what you are, but..."

"Tanya..." Jade stopped her.

"You coming with us, Chris?" asked Karin.

"You bet."

"I'm going with you," said Ryu.

"Well, you made us wait long enough."

"I'm sure you'll work twice as hard," Ken said.

"We'll all work hard," said Chun-Li.

"We're with you," said Chris.

They all showed their fists together in a sign of union.


	52. Chapter 51: Imminent Danger

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 51: Imminent Danger

At the US Army base, the radar shows one of the Black Moons passing over the East Coast, with 5 jet fighters set to intercept it over central Massachusetts. The general watches as the jets converge on the point of impact and disappear from the radar all at once along with the Black Moons. However, the Moon's blip return onscreen, indicating that the jets were destroyed as the Moon continues its course over the Southwest.

"The Black Moon... it's still intact!" exclaimed the first comm officer.

"All our attempts have been ineffective," said the second.

"What's the current evacuation status?" asked the general.

"People in all of the cities are panicking. Not even 50% have evacuated!"

CW2K: Shit's getting real! The next chapter will take place in Moscow... or what's left of it...


	53. Chapter 52: The Prophecy

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 52: The Prophecy

Half the world away, Moscow is burning. The people there were screaming in despair over the end of things. Watching the events from the outskirts of the city, Helen opens a book and reads a passage.

" **After 130 days of silence, a blond-haired child appeared who was equally filled with fire and water. That child listened to the wishes of those people, who had true compassion."**

She closed the book which has the word "Testament" on its spine. "Almost there."

Urien approaches her, overseeing the destruction below.

"Welcome, Lord Urien."

"I heard about a fool who was bitten by her own dog."

"It's... not finished yet."

"Humph... I'll be waiting for your good news."

Urien leaves. The scene pans out, showing the ruins to the capital of Russia, lit with fire and obscured by smoke under the vigil of St. Basil's Cathedral.


	54. Prologue: More Improvements

Love & War: The Black Moons

Prologue: More Improvements

At the Shadaloo base, the little Chinese girl kept working against her will while the stupid jackass F.A.N.G was singing and dancing. Vega is there as well, witnessing Bison siphoning more Psycho Power and growing power by the minute!

CW2K: I'm getting sick of this F.A.N.G character... Why, Capcom? Why?!


	55. Chapter 53: Until the Moon Is Stopped

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 53: Until the Moon Is Stopped

Rashid and Nash are at the Shadaloo base, avoiding the searchlights

"You're gonna wait until I stop the Moons, ok?

Three Kanzuki choppers and one S-F chopper led by Samus' gunship approach the base, dodging anti-air fire. Ibuki looks down. "Is that where we're jumping?" Birdie looked down. "Are you serious?"

"Wee, we better prepare to die," said Laura.

"But if you have muscle, is no problem," said Zangief.

"You are right, sir," R. Mika agree.

The S-F chopper landed first with Chris, Tanya, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Jade, Jax, Kitana Scorpion and Sub-Zero jumping off. Sonya followed suit.

"Ok, guys. This is our second time here. I've been told that Rashid and Nash are already accounted for. Chris, your mission is to find Rashid and help him with the Moons. He's there to stop them somehow."

"Yes, ," Chris acknowledged.

"Jade, Tanya and Kitana. I need you to join them from their Kanzuki choppers. Provide help however possible. Me and my team will infiltrate the base. I'm giving Samus command for this operation. Understood?"

They all nodded yes.

The fighters jump off the chopper one by one. They are: Karin, Ryu, Ken, Zangief, R. Mika, Chun-Li, Laura, Poison, C. Viper and Guile. There are still those too scared to jump out. Ibuki jumps out while Birdie is still making up his mind while Dhalsim gently pushes him out. Dhalsim was the last to go but he took a less painful way by floating and teleporting. They then met up with Sonya's group. Their new gameplan is set. Let's do this.


	56. Chapter 54: Conflict in Shadaloo

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 54: Conflict in Shadaloo

On the ground, Shadaloo trooper guarding the base are fighting some poorly textured ninjas while the fighters made quick work of them as well. Zangief took two of them down with his trusty Spinning Clothesline. A third one tried to tackle him but R. Mika backed that ass up to smack him down.

"Your skill are improving," said Zangief.

"Thanks."

Karin and Chun-Li are fighting more soldiers.

"My team will handle this," said Karin. Chun-Li nodded in agreement and made her way into the base, where she notices Juni who had been healed of the brainwashing and Decapre, under Cammy's care, assembled on the roofas well as the negative energy they give out.

"Psycho Power?"

They leap down to attack. Karin blocks one Doll's attack. "Best of luck.

"Same to all of you," Chun-Li said as she kicks the Shadaloo grunt down and made her way to the base.

"It's been decided that I shall be your opponent," Karin said to Enero, the Spanish Doll. "You should feel honored."

Guile and Ryu are wiping the floor with more grunts. Tanya took care of three of them while Kitana, Jade and Liu Kang made quick work of them. Chun-Li meets up with them and give them the go ahead to enter the base. Guile had just enough time to backhand one soldier before proceeding.


	57. Chapter 55: Iron Muscle

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 55: Iron Muscle

Nearby, the kunoichi of the Dolls, Satsuki, brandishes her ninjato towards Zangief.

"You guard with great stance," he said.

"Begin."

Satsuki leaps up and brings the blade down on the wrestler, but to the girls' surprise, the blade didn't even leave a mark. Zangief accumulates his power and breaks the sword. AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"WHAAAAAAT?" Ibuki is beyond stunned.

"That was awesome!"

"Murasame..."

Satsuki was insulted that her blade was broken so she takes out another one.

"Muscle is stronger than blade! Now is my turn!"

You know, I think it would have been better if Ibuki was fighting her, ninja vs ninja... whatever. Anyway, Satsuki ended up fighting Zangief, knowing that using weapons would not a smart decision on her part. Zagief's strength is far too much for her to handle and then some. He took the initiative and tosses her like a rag doll. (No pun intended.) After that, it was over.


	58. Chapter 56: Unbound

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 56: Unbound

Back outside, Karin is still fighting Enero.

"Do you think you can escape from here," Enero asks.

"Of course," Karin repiled. "The only one who won't escape is you."

If Sindel's scream was bad enough, then these two scoff at each other and give off a loud , shrill laugh that can bust your eardrums. Ken had a WTF look on his face. Enero soon realizes that someone was stealing her thunder and faces Karin.

"Care to say your prayers?"

They fight. It seemed that both Karin and Enero are equal in fighting style, making the battle an even affair. However, even so, Karin shows Enero what's what and before long, defeats her.

"How could I lose?"

Karin took down a Shadaloo soldier trying to sneak up from behind. Poor decision on his part.

"What now... huh?"

She notices Enero giving off Psycho Power, which is growing intense.

Meanwhile, from inside the hall, F.A.N.G is upset over Enero's loss.

"These Dolls are utterly useless! What's the point of strengthening them if they continue to lose? But at least I can have them destroy our enemies and themselves."

He took out a device, which looks like a skull and cranks it to the side.

Outside, Enero stands up, struggling as more Psycho Power was oozing from her. Karin notices that the same thing is happening with other Dolls. Karin returns her attention to opponent, determined to finish this once and for all.


	59. Chapter 57: Sisters

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 57: Sisters

Meanwhile, Cammy makes her way to the base and stops on her tracks, apprehensive.

"Oh, no..."

Juli is standing before her her, giving off Psycho Power just like Decapre in Brazil. she then glares at Cammy and attacks. In this fight, Juli is more than a match for Cammy as she has the same fighting style, but she is fighting with blind rage. The Delta Red operative is more collected and able to put analythical thinking behind her every move. Cammy came out on top.

Vega leaps out of nowhere, but Cammy dodges his attack.

"You have good eyes, but let's stain these eyes with despair. It's time to dance."

They battle. To say that Cammy disliked the idea of Vega doing what he pleases with the Dolls is putting it mildly. Vega takes a sickening pleasure in fighting pretty little things and just like England, he toys with her. He then clawed her stomach.

"I want more... MORE!" You sick fuck!

Just when Vega moved in for the kill, he is stopped by Decapre. He gets distracted as Juri's ATV was heading in his direction. Vega slashes the ATV, which exploded.

"Why didn't you invite me? Especially if you guys were having fun like this."

"Why...?"Cammy asks Decapre.

"Seems like she wants to help you," Juri responded. "Well, I'm so jealous!"

Vega tried to strike but Juri kicked him down.

Let's have fun with just the two of us."

"You will pay for this!"

Just before Juri and Vega fight, Santamu, Jianyu and Xiayu come to face Cammy and Decapre. With an exchange of glances, the twins took their stances.


	60. Chapter 58: For A Friend

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 58: For A Friend

While almost everyone was fighting outside, Chris was inside the base, armed with his silenced Glock 19. He was infiltrating the base without detection, a skill he learned during his time with the Homefront Warriors, a must have. He was searching for Rashid and help him stop the Black Moons. He sees Rashid making his way to the control room, where Chris stopped the Moons once, before they were reactivated through a hack. It was empty, which made it easy for him, or so it seems.

"INTRUDER! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"FUCK!"

It was Marz, preparing to face Chris. Looks like his cover was blown. Rashid sees him and joins him.

"I remember you. You pointed that same gun at me in New York."

"That was then, this is now, Rashid." Rashid turns to Marz.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna harm."

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Goddamn it!"

"Go to the control room," ordered Chris. "I'll take care of her."

As Rashid made his way to the control room, Chris battles Marz. Unknown to him, the amplified Psycho Power can make even the meekest of the Dolls to reach Dalek levels of murderous intent. Unknown to Marz, however, even with that epiphany, Chris' military power supersedes this and defeats Marz. Thanks to Chris, Rashid gets started on the console. Chris joins him.

"The command to stop the Moons... this must be it."

He types a few things on the keyboard and hits Enter. At first, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, but he sees the countdown, with only a half an hour left until impact. But then a Blue Screen of Death pops up. Chris and Rashid had no idea what to do.

"What the hell is this?"

Then the screen went to black and the message Rashid received in his voicemail appears on screen "Light up the way for those who stray. I call thy name." along with a prompt. Rashid realized what it means.

"You always had a flair for the obvious when it comes to puzzles, to make the answer to the security question this easy is pretty weak." Chris was at a loss over Rashid's comment.

He types the answer "Rashid of the Turbulent Wind" and waits for a few seconds. A congratulatory screen with the text "Correct." and a chibified Rashid pops up. It's like the girl wanted him to do this, which begs the question if someone else typed in the code.

"What the...?"

"Shutdown. Beginning sequence to stop all functions."

"What does this mean?" Chris asked.

Self-executing command line programs pop up over the screen along with a progress bar adorned by a chibi Rashid, which is filling agonizingly slowly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Chris and Rashid faces F.A.N.G, who doesn't look happy.

"A tiny bit late," Rashid mocked.

F.A.N.G notices the shutdown program. "What did you do? No one was supposed to be able to stop this anymore!" He asked Chris, who couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, fool?"

"What the fuck is up with that goofy outfit? Did you wife let you wear that? What are you supposed to be, the Wicked Witch of the West?"

F.A.N.G was growing angry at Chris' comedic remarks. Rashid laughed.

"You mock me, insolent fool?"

"i bet you didn't know, right, assclown? The hidden command to stop the Black Moons."

"My friend's final work," Rashid added.

"That researcher did it," F.A.N.G exclaimed, beside himself. "Not only did that fool steal the control keys for the Moons, but also did a terrible thing like this?!"

"What's terrible is a 74-foot purple penis such as yourself want to destroy the world for your own sadistic pleasures? You sir, are what's terrible. You are a disgrace! Look at you, you look like a goddamn wizard who got rejected form the Harry Potter films. God forbid should you belong anywhere!"

F.A.N.G was whimpering like a little bitch! "Gaaahhhhhh! I knew I should have killed that traitor earlier!"

"You're not killing anybody, asshole!"

"Enough of you!"

F.A.N.G tried to grab Chris' throat, but he was too fast for the purple fucktard. Chris kicked him DIRECTLY INTO HIS BALLSACK!

"AHHH, MY BALLS!"

"What did you say?" Rashid was smiling but turned deadly serious.

"I poisoned and ended the life of your very dear friend. That's what I said."

"So you did," Rashid chuckled.

He then hangs his head and clenched his fists as the air around him starts revolting. He looks at F.A.N.G and swiftly tried his Eagle Spike, but F.A.N.G manages to hit Rashid in the gut with his poisonous hands.

"Numbing poison will stop you...what?"

A fireball came from behind, which struck him. The fireball belonged to Tanya, who stares at F.A.N.G with disgust.

"You..."

"I remember you." She walks to him and did the same kick in the nuts Chris did earlier. "You're the disgusting piece of shit I have ever seen IN MY LIFE." Tanya kicked him in the face. Rashid was unfazed by the poison. In fact. he...is...PISSED! "You are evil..." He decked F.A.N.G in the face and sends him against the railing of the catwalk. "Since that's what you are..." He uppercuts him. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

They fight. F.A.N.G would give no quarter to any assailant, but he made a grave mistake underestimating Rashid's strength and resolve. The turbulent winds assaulted F.A.N.G mercilessly and defeats him. Unknown to him, the poison is having a effect on him. He looks up to the screen one last time,not noticing F.A.N.G behind him.

"I avenged... my friend... now you can rest..."

F.A.N.G struck him from behind at the spine. Rashid drops to one knee.

"You must die now. Your dear dead friend is waiting for you up there."

"And I'm sure the devil will be waiting down there!"

F.A.N G was surprised at Chris as he fight him. Chris managed to take F.A.N.G to thr limit, but that's where his momentum turned against him when F.A.N.G. countered his uppercut with a straight blow to the face, which was filled with poison. Chris staggered, trying to breathe. Tanya tried to help him but F.A.N.G stopped her. He turned around and finished Chris with a kick that sent him flying off the catwalk into the ground below...

Tanya got up. Her eyes pure white. Her skin amplified with a orange insignia of pyromancy. And man, she is seething with murderous intent. Her hands covered with fire.

"Oh you, young lady. Was that the man you love? Foolish girl. He is dead now, as will you!"

Tanya doesn't seemed fazed by his threat. "You dare murder the man I love?"

"And what do you plan to do about it?" F.A.N.G tried to poison Tanya, but it failed. It only served to piss her off much more.

"Your poison is useless against me."

"How could this be?"

She raised her flaming fist at him and says with a murderous tone. "I've been known to burn people who trifles with my friends. You... you will know the flaming fist of Tanya!"

F.A.N.G fights the sexy pyromancer. Apparently, F.A.N.G underestimated Tanya's unique powers. He tried to gain the advantage, but Tanya saw his mistake and capitalized. Rather than see him die, she took her time with him. F.A.N.G was scared shitless with Tanya tossed her own version of purple dust on him. He looks at her and says, "Is that all you have?"

"It's all I need."

F.A.N.G sees her flaming hands. "No. Please... please... 'i'm too beautiful to die!"

"Are you serious? You know what? I'm done wasting my time!"

The fire in her left hand intensified.

"You may die now."

And just like that, Tanya fires her fireball at F.A.N.G.. He screams in agony as his flesh disappeared, turning him into a purple rubble which used to be his skeleton.

"You disgust me!"

She then jumps down and tends to Chris. "Don't worry, baby." With a kiss, she notices him opening his eyes. She had just sapped the poison away from him.

"Tanya... how did you...?"

"I told you before. I'm the woman you'll never get enough of." ;) She kissed him again which turned into a lip lock. It was right then that Jade shows up. Chris and Tanya got up. Jade seemed confused.

"What did I miss?"


	61. Prologue 2: Liberation

Love & War: The Black Moons

Prologue 2: Liberation

Outside, the Psycho Power dissipates completely from the Dolls as they lie defeated by Cammy and Decapre."The Psycho Power disappeared," said Cammy.

"Where am I," Juli stood up.

One by one they stand up. Santamu's pet monkey came to greet her, happy. Just then, more Shadloo grunts arrived, but they were easily cut down by Jianyu and Xiayu, no questions asked. Decapre smiled. Vega, on the other hand, left with nothing left to do.


	62. Chapter 59: Clash

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 60: Clash

At the underground control room, the little Chinese girl is still shrunken in her seat, with M. Bison hovering over her, enveloped in a bubble of Psycho Power like a shield. He snickers as he sees some badly-rendered ninjas surrounding him, but Bison couldn't be bothered.

"Even more dogs."

They tried to attack Bison in a group of five, but a single burst of Psycho Power scattered them away like it ain't nothin.' One female ninja, or kunoichi, got kicked down. Bison teleported behind her and took out the three ninjas using his power and strikes them with a Scissors Kick. The last one made one last attempt to strike Bison from the vantage point, but he strike her with his Psycho Inferno.

"Not this time."

Bison stomps the kunoichi hard in her chest, then floats away. He notices some people arriving.

"Here you are."

It was Chun-Li, Ryu, Chris, Tanya, Jade, Guile and a few others, including Scorpion, Liu Kang, Kitana and Samus.

"Bison!" yelled Guile.

"I'll end this right here," said Tanya.

Chun-Li sees the Chinese girl cowering and crying. She was saddened by this, which fueled her determination to stop Bison and joins Tanya.

"Wait!"

It was Nash, standing on the upper ledge.

"Well..."

In response, the USAF Major looks up to his old friend who cracks a small smile. He returned his attention to Bison and leaps from platform to platform at an impossible speed until he reaches the room above.

"Holy shit..." Chris was impressed as was Tanya and the others.


	63. Chapter 60: The Turning Point

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 61: The Turning Point

"No matter how many times you return, you'll never win against my Psycho Power," said Bison.

"Perhaps, but I will achieve my victory," Nash replied.

"Hah! Then why don't I send you to hell, where you can collect the victory you so desperately look for?"

Here we go. Nash vs Bison! It became a grueling battle as Bison's Psycho Power has greatly evolved beyond impossible levels. While Bison is giving Nash a run for his money, the former USAF lieutenant is no slouch either. With the power he absorbed from Abel, which was a huge help, even if he cannot win despite his determination, the only thing Nash wants more is to see Bison defeated. In my eyes, they are more equal then they think. Nash seemed to have gained the upper hand. Bison, however, got back on his feet. "Heh Pathetic attempt."

Little did they know is that Chris made another attempt without detection to stop the Moons as he did before. He finds Rashid still unconscious. "Don't worry, Rashid. I've got this." He inserted a hard drive into the computer. He must have made a copy of the data collected from his first attempt. Rashid had entered the code earlier, but Chris' copy of the data sped up the process.

As Bison's Psycho Power field expands around him, the base starts to shake.

"Now what?"

Some equipment started malfunctioning. Chun-Li and Guile observed from below.

"The Psycho power supplying him... has stopped."

"The Black Moons must have been completely shut down."

They then see Chris approaching them, carrying Rashid in a Fireman's Carry position. Nash looked up as the room began crackling with electricity.

"A bit late."

He knows what he must do. He rushes to tackle Bison, who just palm strikes him in the gut, pouring Psycho Power into it.

"You're a fool. A little hit made you weak... huh?"

Chris stood before Bison, who he never considered an enemy until now.

"Game over, bastard!"


	64. Chapter 61: The Last Mission

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 62: The Last Mission

"Nash, it's time to play your last card," Chris said to him. Nash nods in agreement. Nash uses his power to try to drain Bison's Psycho Power from him.

"Fool, are you actually trying to die?"

Meanwhile, Chris collects the Chinese girl. "Chun-Li, get her out of here quickly!" Chun-Li, Tanya, Samus and the others are now evacuating. Charlie wanted to take this to a bitter end. His reconstructive body parts start to come apart as he absorbs more Psycho Power as Bison struggles to one final push, the entire room was painted blue with the glow of the massive energy orb engulfing Nash and Bison above. In the end, all that is left is Nash's dog tags, bent out of shape. And from the smoke, Bison emerges, appearing no worse for wear. He crushes Nash's dog tags, walks forward and laughs. He then targets Chris.

"You... so you are the one who stopped the Moons. Do you seriously think that will stop me?"

"At least the world is saved again," Chris replied. Bison uses his power and descends both him and Chris to an unknown area...


	65. Chapter 62: The Cosmic Elevator

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 63: The Cosmic Elevator

Chun-Li and the girls witnessed Chris' sudden disappearance.

"Chris?" Tanya looked around.

"Where is he?" Asked Jade.

"Bison is gone, too. Perhaps for the final battle."

Jade looked at Chun-Li with worry. Her husband is facing a madman whose worse than Shao Kahn. Compared to the two, Bison seemed more dangerous than before. Jade prayed to the Elder Gods that he survives.

"Let's go, Jade."

Her and Tanya were now on their way out of the base.

Meanwhile, Chris and Bison appeared inside some kind of elevator.

"What is this place?" Chris asked.

"Welcome to the Cosmic Elevator!"

The Cosmic Elevator is a space elevator with several monitors and panels showing technical information of the elevator and outer space. In appeared in Street Fighter X Tekken and Ultra Street Fighter 4. It is found in South America, the same place as the Inland Jungle within the Brazilian rainforest.

"A weak soldier such as yourself. You cannot stand against my Psycho Power!"

"I wouldn't go as far as crediting yourself, Bison. The Black Moons have stopped. And now, since this is elevator that descends into space, I will finish here and now!"

"Impudent child! Your death will come quickly." Bison goes into his stance.

"I have already been killed once. Behold the result. I have no reason to fear you. FIGHT!"

Nash is gone, so now it's up to Chris to defeat Bison. The battle starts with Bison charging towards Chris, but Chris countered it with a flying knee to the jaw. Bison and Chris traded blow after blow with each other. Neither one of them were able to score an advantage. If the Shao Kahn battles were bad enough, it seemed that Chris was once again in the fight of his life. He already died by Quan Chi's hand, but his resurrection as a revenant gave him a second chance, even though he was under the sorcerer's influence for a short period of time before he was defeated by Tanya and cleansed by Queen Sindel. Because of this, he redeemed himself by allowing Tanya, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Skarlet and Li Mei to finish Shao Kahn. A few minutes into the battle, the elevator began going up. Still, neither found an opening as the battle intensified. Chris finally found an opening and struck Bison in the chest.

"Nice shot, boy."

Bison struck Chris with his Psycho Crusher. Reeling from the attack, Chris recovered. The elevator was moving at high speed to the point where it eventually left Earth. Now they are in space. The fight continued when Bison grappled Chris and tried to inject him with Psycho Power, but Chris saw what happened to Nash and quickly headbutted Bison hard enough to be released.

Back on Earth, Samus appeared in front of the girls.

"Samus..." Jade called her name.

"Come with me!"

Jade and Tanya went with Samus to outer space. They see the Cosmic Elevator where the battle is taking place.

"What is that?" asked Tanya.

"This is the Cosmic Elevator. This is where Chris and Bison are dueling."

"Oh my god..."

Samus' gunship is facing directly at the elevator a few hundred yards away. Chris was taken down by Bison, who once again tried to inject Psycho Power into him. He then sees Samus' gunship, assuming Jade and Tanya. His assumption was correct. His wife and best friend are watching him in peril. It was enough to motivate him to find the strength to break free again. The battle continues. More blows are traded as Bison tried to use his Scissor Kick, but Chris saw his mistake and countered him in a Powerbomb clutch, slamming him down as hard as he could, and then added a Flapjack move to go with it, slamming Bison's face into the ground. Bison recovered. Probably for the first time, he underestimated Chris' power, but even so, he made one last attempt at using Psycho Power to kill Chris, but Chris quickly tossed his survival knife at him. It caught Bison in the chest. Then Chris finishes the fight with a powerful uppercut, sending him into the air. Bison fell down hard. The girls were seeing the outcome of the fight. Unfortunately, the elevator started going down back to Earth...


	66. Chapter 63: M Bison's Fall

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 63: M. Bison's Fall

"The elevator is falling," said Tanya.

"Hang on!"

Samus flies down to follow the elevator. It was heading back to Earth.

"It seems the elevator is heading to Brazil," said Samus.

Back in the elevator, Chris watches as Bison's Psycho Power starts to falter.

"We're not done!"

Bison sends s series of Psycho Power columns around Chris, who didn't even move. Even if he struggled, the columns did nothing to stop him, as Chris unknowingly felt more and motivation thanks to jade and Tanya. Chris clenched his right fist, ready for one final strike. He pulls back and launches the Mach Breaker courtesy of Tekken's Bryan Fury directly at Bison, sending him flying on the other side of the elevator. Bison seemed unfazed by this.

"Is that all you got?"

It was all he needed. Bison got up but was starting to fall apart. Even so, the dictator laugh, either out of insanity or confidence that his dark soul would out placed in another body. Chris, on the other hand, would not see it happen.

"A fool confused by his own power. That's what you are, Bison. If there's one thing you haven't learned yet, absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"No... it cannot be..."

"This is your end, Bison. May Hell welcome you in the hereafter... motherfucker!"

Bison charged one more but Chris was just too fast as he countered with a Backspin Kick, sending Bison crashing through the glass into space. Chris noticed that he is returning to Earth. Samus and the girls reached Brazil where the elevator is said to be coming down. They got out and witnessed Bison's headless body crashing down. "Shield your eyes!" Samus ordered. Once it hit the ground, the body exploded in a massive flash of light. As the light faded away, Tanya looked up and sees the elevator making its way down. As it lands on the ground, Chris emerged, drained of his energy and falls down.

"CHRIS!" Tanya and Jade went up him. He was hurting badly but as worse as he thought.

"Are you ok?"

"I need a vacation," he replied. The girls laughed and held him close.

He sees Kansuki choppers, followed by S-F choppers coming to their direction.

"Chris!" It was Karin, shocked that he defeated Bison and stopped the Moons. She was no doubt impressed.

"You did it! But... how?"

"It's the power of love, baby," he replied. ;)

The rest stood before him.

"Nice work, soldier!" said Guile.

"I'm sorry for your friend's loss. He was a good man."

"He taught me well."

The others congratulated him for saving the world again. Samus said to Chris, "I knew you would save the world, Chris. We were watching you."

"I know."

"Now that the mission is complete, I must take my leave."

"Will we see you again?" asked Tanya.

"You will, Tanya."

Chun-Li said to Samus, "Thank you for your help. It's like you predicted that Chris would save the world."

"Prediction? How did you know, Samus?" Chris asked.

"I looked into your files. Your military history, but more importantly, your heroic actions for saving Earth. I made a prediction that you do it again. it appears my prediction was correct."

"I'm impressed, but..."

"I'm sorry, but I needed any information I can collect. It may have been wrong on my part, but..."

"At least now you know, Samus, prediction or not," said Tanya.

"Chris, we will meet again. Until then, I wish you farewell with my gratitude."

"And I thank for helping us, Samus. By the way, I forgot to give you this."

He shows her her emergency pistol. He recovered it after killing Kano and ending his longtime nightmare.

"Thank you. How did you...?"

"Kano stole it after you were abducted. I had it with me the whole time and didn't realize it until now."

"I am forever grateful. I have one more thing to show you."

Samus calls in her legendary Power Suit, arm cannon and all.

Tanya, jade and the others looked in surprise. A galactic bounty hunter in a Power Suit. Samus turns around and heads to her ship with a wave of goodbye. She enters her ship and takes off. As Samus went to space, Tanya asked Chris, "What happens now?"

Chris couldn't answer her question, but he knew that once again Earth has work to do to assess the damage done by the Moons and restore it. Rashid met up with Chris again.

"Dude, I cannot believe you saved the world..."

"No, Rashid, it was you who stopped the Moons. But the process was taking forever so..." He showed Rashid a hard drive containing the data collected for his first attempt. "...this hard drive was from my first attempt. After you entered the code, the process was taking too long. Plus, the countdown was about less than a minute before impact. This hard drive was used to speed up the process, so you, Rashid, have saved the world. I just took care of Bison. The Psycho Power is no more."

"I don't know what to say..."

Chris lended a hand to him in respect, "From one savior to another."

Rashid happily shook his hand and they each bowed in a show of respect. He went to Tanya.

"Listen..."

Tanya interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't realize the Black Moons overtook me."

"Do not worry, Miss Tanya. I forgive you. I realize you and Chris are together."

"You can say that."

Sonya appeared with Queen Sindel.

"Jade, Tanya."

"Your highness!"

"Another job well done, Chris."

"Thanks to this man. This is Rashid of the Turbulent Wind. He was the one that stopped the Moons."

"I'm impressed. Sonya Blade of the Special Forces."

"I believe we met, but during the raid at the base."

"Speaking of that, Shadaloo has fallen."

"How did that happen?" asked Tanya.

"Ask him," she replied, referring to Chris.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, it's time to return to S-F. We have work to do to restore New York."

"Yes, Sonya. Let's return home."


	67. Prologue 3: Restoration

Love & War: The Black Moons

Prologue 3: Restoration

Chris and the gang went to work restoring New York and other cities that fell victim to the Black Moons. In the Heavens, the thunder god, Raiden, had been overseeing the events, including M. Bison's fall at Chris' hands. He spoke to the Elder Gods.

"Raiden, it has become clear that Chris has once again saved Earthrealm. The restoration has commenced as we speak."

"With M. Bison now gone, I have no doubt peace was once again achieved. However, should there be another threat, he will be called to action. He has been our main weapon of peace since he defeated Shao Kahn twice over."

Peace was once again attained. For how long, though, he cannot say at the moment.


	68. Chapter 64: A Friend's Farewell

Love & War: The Black Moons

Chapter 64: A Friend's Farewell

From far away, atop the wings of VTOL, Rashid was sitting next to Azam, alive and well after being rescued from the cold embrace of death by Chris. His phone rings.

"Who would call now, just when I was starting to relax? Hello? Who's this?"

"Good job, friend..."

Rashid was taken by surprise. It was the voice of his late friend.

"If you are listening to this message, it means you have successfully stopped the Moons. Surprised? I just wanted to do something cool like this at least once. Please, know that I always believed you would stop it. After all, you are Rashid of the Turbulent Wind... thank you."

Rashid felt depressed. The one time he gets a thank you from her, and she's been dead for days now.

"I have to go, Rashid. One last thing: Please enjoy the rest of your life. Goodbye."

Rashid slowly hangs his head low. His lips were trembling, on the verge of tears.

"Why now? You never said anything like that to me before..."

"Master." Said Azam.

He let reality set in. He wiped his tears, stood up and sighed.

"Well, time to go."

He cartwheels off the plane, followed by Azam in the runway out of the base.

CW2K: This is the final chapter the Black Moons. This one brought tears in my eyes as I was writing it. Stay tuned, though. I have two bonuses and a special epilogue to complete the story.


	69. Bonus 1: The Beginning Of A Legend

Love & War: The Black Moons

Bonus 1: The Beginning of A Legend

A butterfly of light flutters, entering a dark room where it perches itself onto a hand of a man who sits on the throne. Helen kneels before him.

"Shadaloo has been destroyed. However, the one who defeated Bison..."

"The ending is slightly different," said the man in the shadows. "...from the text written in the prophecy. Could it be an inconsequential error, alone in the endless expanse of time? Perhaps..."

"I'm truly sorry."

"Heh. The world is destined to be ashen and barren. The balance of re generation and destruction must be restored."

"So... you mean..."

"Now come and follow me... Kolin."

He holds out his hand, showering her with a fine icy blue mist until an icy crystal wall breaks up, reverting her to her usual secretary-with-asymmetric As Helen/Kolin opened her eyes, she sees in them a reflected image of the man with red and blue skin...


	70. Bonus 2: The Rematch

Love & War: The Black Moons

Bonus 2: The Rematch

Chris, Tanya and Jade decided to vacation on the beach in Brazil. Jade and Tanya were in their bikinis, but Tanya kept her yellow skirt on.

"This is beautiful," Jade said.

"I know," said Chris.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Tanya asked, laying next to him.

"Just fine, ladies. Still in pain, but, ain't nothing I can't handle."

Jade cuddles with him and kissed him. "I'm so glad it's over. We finally get to spend time again."

"I know." He lays a hand on Jade's and Tanya's thigh. Tanya laid her head on his chest. Jade looks at her.

"You ok, Tanya?"

"I'm good. I didn't think I'd be here for a nice vacation. After everything that happened, I actually feel much better."

Jade took Chris' hand and moved it slowly between her legs. He slides his finger in her vagina. Jade laid her head on his chest as well.

"Jade?"Tanya notices Chris' finger in Jade's vagina. She could hear her moaning under her breath. Chris' other hand on Tanya's thigh was still there. She moved it off of her slowly and raised her leg up, taking his hand between her thighs. His finger went into her vagina as well. She began under her breath too. She then reaches her hand to feel his hard member through his swimming trunks. She then reaches into his trunks to stroke him. Tanya was going to have an orgasm as he was fingering her faster. She moaned as she came. She got up and took Chris' member out and took it in her mouth.

Jade kisses him, watching Tanya massaging his member with her lips. She then looks at him. She could tell that he is at peace now. There was no sign of sadness radiating off of him. He did what he needed to do. She seemed interested.

"Chris?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I was wondering, I know you'll face Kano again, but..."

"We don't have to worry about him anymore..."

Tanya straddles him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jade.

"The first time at the Shadaloo base, we were on our way out until I was ambushed. I fought him..."

"You killed him?" asked Tanya.

"Yes. There was no other way."

"At least your family got justice," Jade said. "But what about a child adoption?"

"I have not forgotten."

"Chris and I talked about that too. He said I would be a good aunt."

Jade rose up and held Tanya close. "You would do well as a aunt, Tanya. I know you're not very good at kids but..."

"I endeavor to learn, Jade. If Chris could love a child the way he had, son or daughter, he would be happy again."

Chris rose up to hold Jade and Tanya close. "Chris, just know that we love you. I'm really happy that you won't have to suffer anymore. With Kano gone, and just the three of us, we're your family now. You have a beautiful wife who loves you and you have a woman who loves you both. I knew you would never let us down, baby." Tanya takes his member and lowers down, allowing him to enter her. She took him deep into her and kisses him. Jade caressed her body as she moved her hips back and forth. Tanya looked at him. "I told you before, I give my body to both of you. If you allow me, I want to taste Jade's sweet skin."

Jade stood up. "Touch me, Tanya.. Ride this wonderful man. You want a taste?"

Jade pulled her bottom to the side so her vagina can be accessible. Tanya slid her tongue in her with her hands massaging her thighs. Jade held Tanya's close to give her more access. Tanya's tongue game is like no other. Chris moved her hips to pump into her. Jade was moaning. "Your tongue, Tanya..." She was moaning loud. Tanya let go as she bounced on Chris.

"Ahh, baby!"

Jade was massaging Tanya's breasts as she slammed herself on him like she did in the shower. "Lay down, baby."

As he did, Jade placed Tanya's lips on her vagina. She massaged her breasts as Tanya continued giving Jade a good reason to enjoy her tongue. "Your thighs are incredible, Jade." Jade only smiled as Chris was touching her as well. Soon Jade was about to have a hot orgasm and shot her load all over Tanya's body. She was still riding Chris.

Jade was laying touching herself as Chris was giving Tanya the lovin' she needed. He caressed her thighs. "Chris, are you about to come?"

"Yes.

"You know what to do, baby."

Tanya wrapped her thighs around him as he spilled his seed deep into Tanya. She moved her head back as she feels his love pouring into her. Some time later, they were in the water just having fun.

A few weeks later, they returned home in L.A. They met with a few people to adopt a daughter. Tanya felt guilty seeing children without home or anyone to give them a home, but her role as a aunt would give her a new purpose. They successfully adopted a daughter, naming her Jada. For the first time in his life, he has a daughter to call his own. He didn't need reproduction. He is once again a family man. At night, Chris and Jade were in bed, together again.

"How does it feel to be a father again?"

"I couldn't be happier."

She kissed. She could see tears falling out of his eyes, tears of happiness. Tanya has just arrived in her short nightgown and lays with them. Jade got on top and said, "I'm so proud of you, baby. You are a father again. Only this time, with us. Whatever happens, just know you will never be alone again."

Jade stripped naked as Tanya watched. She took him into her vagina and lip locks him as she took him deep. Their lovin' began. Tanya watched while caressing her vagina. Jade moved her hips back and forth. "I'm so glad you're inside me, baby. I wanted you for so long, and now I have you. I want to enjoy you, my love."

Chris rose up to kiss her as she bounced gently. Tanya wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as well. A few moments later, he was behind Jade, massaging her breasts as he was deep in her ass. Tanya opened her to give Jade access. Just like she did at the beach, jade gave Tanya the exact same pleasure she has given Tanya gave her. Tanya moaned as Jade's tongue went deep. Tanya's orgasm was approaching. She spilled her load all over Jade's body. Jade bounced on him while he pumped into her. He rubbed her thighs, licked her tits, and went faster into her pussy. "I'm coming, baby."

"Come inside me, my sweet man. Fill me up."

He did just that, spilling his seed into her.

The following morning, Chris went to the graveyard to pay his respects to his wife and daughter and his family. Jade and Tanya approached behind him. For a long time, he wanted to pay his respects. He placed a rose on his wife's and daughter's grave. Jade hugged him as he cried with Tanya hugging him from behind. As they were leaving, Chris said to them, "Girls, I need to go to Japan."

They looked at him like "What?"

"Why, baby?"

"I feel I owe someone a rematch."

After Chris explained who he owes a rematch to, he went to Japan to visit Karin at the Kanzuki estates.

"Chris! What a pleasant surprise!"

"As always, Karin. You're probably wondering why I'm here. Remember our fight a few days ago?"

"Oh, yes. You beat the living daylights out of me. That was because the Black Moons overtook you."

"I figured you want a rematch."

"I remember telling you we should spar under better circumstances. Follow me."

Karin led Chris to the training room. "Shibasaki! Chris and I are gonna spar for a while alone."

"Yes, Karin. Good to see you again, Chris."

"Same to you."

Karin took in her stance. "Alright, Chris. Last time you were out of control. But since you're giving me a rematch with a kind heart, I gladly accepted, but don't hold back. I won't."

"I'm ready."

They fight. This time, this match was under better circumstances. Chris was happy he is a family man again. Karin seemed to notice this as he told him during the match. She felt honored sparring with him. As they fought, Karin was feeling something within her. She didn't know what it was, but despite that, Karin kept her focus. After about an hour, Karin defeated him. She looked at him clutching. She went to him, but he tried to attack, but Karin caught the attack with a armlock.

"Well done, Karin. You truly live up to the legend of Kanzuki."

"You should feel honored, Chris, as I am. You gave me this honor, but I feel I want to give back."

"How?"

"I always know there was some charm coming from you. What you've been through, and how you got through it, you got through it with your head held high. Like I said before, you know I respect you." She lowered his arm slowly and close to him. "I thank you for the rematch, Chris. It's worth something for you to give, now it's my turn to give back."

Without realizing it, Karin kissed him. They went into her chambers and continued lip locking. Although he should not do this, but Karin hungered for him. She laid him down and stripped his pants off, took his member into her mouth. "I know about Jade and Tanya, Chris. They're great girls, no question. They told me what a charmer you are and that you give them great sex. I just want it for myself just once."

As she was blowjobing him, he could feel her lips massaging it, but her lips give a much deeper massage. Chris tried to hold on without coming, but Karin stopped, stripped naked, and got on top. He rose up to kiss her and caress her thighs. She took him carefully into her vagina. She was tight. They continue lip locking as she moved her hips, taking him deep.

"I know you think this is wrong, but I hunger for you. Your penis is so good. It's just like Jade said. She could tell that I hunger for a man like you. You know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She said, "Be careful, Karin. You may not get enough. Once he is inside you, you'll want it more and more. And here I am, having the most incredible sex ever." Karin moaned as she bounced on him. He kissed her neck. She was so tight, he felt it was massaging him, causing him to reach his limit.

"Go ahead, Chris. Give it all to me."

Without being able to hold it anymore, he shot his load into Karin. She felt it and could now understand why Jade and Tanya enjoys it. "Thank you, Chris. And don't worry. Jade knows I hunger for you. A sweet man like you. Would you care for some tea before you leave?"

"Of course."

Chris and Karin were enjoying their cup of tea, reminiscing about their events. Chris explained to her of the Mortal Kombat tournament, his new love of Jade, his hatred of Kano, his victory against Shao Kahn and his recent victory against Bison. Karin heard about Chris' military history and developed great respect for him, but when they met the first time, she could tell the Black Moons overtook him, causing him to attack her. He was kind enough to give her a rematch but that had to wait until the Black Moon crisis was over. He didn't think it would lead to the moment where Karin wanted him. He didn't even know until she told him. Regardless, he was happy to honor her with the rematch.

Chris bid farewell to Karin and returned home. Jade told him Tanya returned to Edenia to report to Queen Sindel of her new role as a Aunt to Chris' new daughter. The next day, Chris and Jade visited Edenia. Sindel was greeted by Jada and was happy that he has a new family. She also honored him to be part of her family as well. The adventures Chris had with Jade and Tanya were no doubt the best times of his life, for better or worse.

Meanwhile in space, Samus received news of Chris' new adopted daughter. A smile was on her face. She was also happy that Earth was saved again. Knowing her mission in Earth is complete, Samus continues her life as a bounty hunter. Once again, life is good. :)

 _ **Author's Thanks**_

 _ **This story took me two or three weeks to complete. Over 60 chapters! That's more than any story I've made. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this crossover as I enjoyed making it. Big shout outs to alwaydoubted, zydrakeshogun (Who requested this crossover), saibotvapor and many others out there. I wanted to make the crossover play out like it did in the game, but with extra scenes and some lemons. I'd say I'm pretty happy on how this turned out. It burned me out, no question. I know I will never be bored throughout the Winter season as long as I got projects to work on. Again, thank you very much for checking out this crossover. There are other MK vs SF crossovers, and they're pretty good. So I will end this story with a epilogue involving two characters, two of the true icons of Street Fighter. HADOKEN!**_


	71. Epilogue: The Endless Path

Love & War: The Black Moons

Epilogue: The Endless Path

Ken meets Ryu at the same waterfall they used to train and where they sparred when Karin summoned them for the final fight against Shadaloo.

"Thank you for waiting," Ken said.

Ryu opened his eyes from meditating. "I was spending a good time focusing my mind.

Ken laughed, "You still haven't changed at all. Now why don't you show me the answer, the one you've been looking for."

This is the battle representing two of Street Fighter's best. Having finally figured out the meaning to his journey, Ryu fights with a clear and sound state of mind, freed from the doubts and fears that long plagued him. Although he does not underestimate Ken's abilities, he is able to treat this fight with a more enjoyable affair of self-discovery and purification, rather than attaining victory leaving broken bodies on his trail. No. This was the very fight that helps wash away any form of evil and corruption that tries to stop you from discovering yourself, in other words, knowing your own strength. Soon, Ken was defeated, but rather than being upset, he did not hold it against Ryu. These two are friendly rivals, the type of people who can help clear your mind and strengthen your spirit. That's what this fight was all about. Ken lies there looking at the sky, amazed at how strong Ryu has become. Ryu took off his headband and the wind carries it towards Ken.

"I get it now." Ken picks up the headband. "I guess you won't be needing this anymore, huh?"

Ryu takes the headband and says, "There is no end on the road of fighting. I know... I still need this."

"I see."

And with that, the story ends with Ken and Ryu fist bumping.

THE END


End file.
